Gotham
by TEDOG
Summary: Young Bruce Wayne still tries to find out who murdered his parents in front him in the dark alley that one fateful night, but when a street kid name Sean Ornelas comes out who has witnessed about every single gut wrecking, horror crime in Gotham, including the Wayne Murder, what will unfold while he stays at the Manor being constantly hunt down by Cobblepots.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Chapter 1 Introduction

Sean Ornelas was born in the city Gotham on a cold dark morning in May.

When Sean Ornelas was only four years old, his dad gave him a bulletproof vest as a birthday gift. For Christmas that same year, he got his first pistol including 500 bullets to go with it.

When he was seven years old, Sean and his dad were planning on leaving Gotham in a boat along with the rest of their family and some friends.

At last when it was time to leave, the boat was under attack by men sent by Falcone, Fish, and Maroni. The boat luckily was able to leave the docks but young Sean was shot at port falling into the ice cold water.

Quickly the Police arrived at the scene and one officer was able see a boy on a little ledge in the water under the port. The officer rescued Sean and when he brought Sean up and inspected him, he noticed he was shot in the bottom right part of the stomach, but had the bullet never hit his skin as the bullet proof vest he was wearing saved him.

"Where did you get this bulletproof vest from kid", The officer asked. "From my daddy", Young Sean replied. "Do you know where your daddy is now?", The officer asked. "He's gone, he was on a boat with a lot of people sailing far away", Sean said.

The officer took off his hat in embarrassment. "What's your name kid?", The Officer asked. "Sean Ornelas", Sean said. "What about your name officer?", Sean asked.

"Well kid, my name is detective Harvey Bullock", The Officer replied. "And I promise you, I'm going to find out what happened here tonight and get you back to your dad, I promise", Harvey said.

6 Years Later

On The Streets of Gotham

Sean is seen running fast as he runs from a pack of cats chasing after him as he just had fish for breakfast. "Get, get away cats", Sean said as he ran.

Sean quickly runs and sees a building to hide in which he quickly does and see the cats run right past him.

"Stupid cats", Sean said as he stepped out of the building.

Meanwhile At The GCPD

Jim and Randy were just sitting in their desks filling out some paperwork when Harvey asked Jim something out of the blue.

"Have you ever heard of that kid, Jim?", Harvey asked.

"What kid?", Jim asked.

"Oh you know, the old kid who years ago, survived an attack by Falcone, Fish, Maroni, and I bet even that little Penguin was there too at the time", Harvey said.

"His family was supposedly leaving Gotham that fateful day, they use to associate with the Wayne family too a little at that time too but something happened", Harvey said

"Hmmm I'll have to look into that later", Jim said.

Jim phone starts ringing.

He picks it up saying, "Hello this is officer Jim Gordon, how may I help you?"

The caller on the other like turned out to be Cobblepots saying "Jim I need your help, someone is attacking my hide out and are injuring my men one by one".

"Okay okay calm down, what he or she looks like, I need a description", Jim said.

"Ummm black hair, brown eyes, and he's tall and oh my gosh I think it's a kid!", Cobblepot said.

"Wait a minute, that description sounds like that kid I was talking about earlier!", Harvey said.

"Which kid", Jim asked.

"Sean Ornelas!", Harvey said.

"It's Sean?", Jim asked as he walking to Randy but Cobblepots heard both of them over the phone and shouted out "SEAN ORNELAS?".

The line then at that point went dead. "Hello Cobble?, you still there?", Jim asked. "Dammit", Jim said as he put down the phone.

"We need to find that kid before anyone else does, or else Cobblepot will be having everyone of his henchmen looking for him soon", Jim said.

* * *

At Wayne Manor

"Alfred what are these pictures of?", Bruce asks.

"Ah those are pictures of your father and his friend Mark Ornelas, that was probably taken about six-seven years ago, but he's dead now", Alfred said.

"What about his son?", Bruce asks.

"What son?", Alfred asks.

"The one right there in the small lower half corner of the picture", Bruce said.

"Oh you mean Master Sean Ornelas", Alfred said.

"Well yes that was his son but he is supposedly dead too now, but then again they never founded any proof or evident to clear it", Alfred said.

"If he was to still be alive today then what would he look like?", Bruce asked.

"I don't know, likely your age, tall, big black hair and brown eyes, I suppose", Alfred said.

Bruce then walked out of the study's and soon bumped into Selina with her saying "Hiya kiddo".

"Selina good thing I ran into you", Bruce said happily.

"I need your help, I'm looking for a boy", Bruce said.

"Ugh well I guess I'll come along to help you since theirs nothing to do here at the Manor", Selina said.

"We need to head down to the police department", Bruce said.

"I'll be driving you there as well Master Bruce and Miss Kyles", Alfred said.

It takes no longer than a fifteen minute drive and trio arrive at the GCPD.

Bruce and go running into the building and immediately spot Jim and Randy talking at their desks.

"This boy is dangerous, and me and you both know that", Jim said. "His file says he's been imprison by Falcone, Fish, Maruni, and even the GCDP", Jim said as he handed it to Bullock.

"He has survived so much danger than you can ever imagine being in", Harvey says.

"So he's basically like me", Selina said as she and Bruce came over by their desks.

"No Selina, you think you seen too much, but this kid has seen way soo much that you can never even imagine, he has seen more than a lifetime worth of dark evil and he's only thirteen years old", Harvey said.

"Rumor has it he knows everything that goes on in Gotham, and even what goes on beyond in the sea", Jim said.

"I want to find this kid, maybe he knows something about my parents murder", Bruce said.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Get that boy back here now!", Cobble Pot shouted as he pointed at the boy in black running with a bunch of bills. Butch starts shooting at the boy but misses twice. "I swear I shot him five times in the back but he didn't stop", Butch said.

"Butch, go after him NOW", Cobblepot demanded.

Sean sprinted as fast as he could as he was making great timing and outrunning Cobblepots gunman, and soon made his way back to his secret hide out.

* * *

At The GCPD

"I got a few leads on where he may be at but each looks like a dead end", Bullock said as he showed Alfred and the kids. "Wait what about that picture in the back", Bruce asked.

"Hold on a second", Bullock said. "I didn't see the file search for that place", Jim said. "Me neither", Bullock said. "That's the old abandoned warehouse where they use to make gardening tool at!", Alfred said.

"Well then let's go c'mon", Bruce said eagerly as him and Selina ran out the front door.

"Will take my car", Jim said as he grabbed his keys.

At The Old Abandon Warehouse

Jim, Harvey, Alfred tell Bruce and Selina to stay in the car and the three get out of the police car and carefully surround the place. Bruce and Selina carefully get out of the car sneaking past the three adults.

The five of them quickly step inside the place and try hiding behind the shelves.

"Sean the boat is sailing away now, I think that's the last of them", Trey said. "Good, good work guys", Sean says.

"Oh my god, they kidnapped people!", Bruce said. "I told you this kid was very bad!", Jim said. "Wait no this can't be right", Harvey said.

"I'm so glad the young kids of Gotham don't have to suffer anymore", Haleigh said in relief. "Me too", Sean said.

"They don't deserve to live a miserable life here in Gotham", Sean said.

"Sean, Cobblepot's is still looking for you, we saw some of his henchmen looking for you over at the Port but they never found you or any of the kids", Eli said.

"It's alright, just add it to my list of people to watch out for", Sean said.

"Sean, I'm sorry you have to go through this pain everyday of someone hunting you down", Haleigh said as she motion a soft pat on Sean shoulder. "Don't touch me", Sean said immediately. "Sorry", Haleigh said.

"Now guys, if the police of Gotham are going to send all the kids upstate then I will NOT let that happen", Sean said. "Yeah!", Jared says. "Wait a minute", Selina said.

"Hold on a second", Sean said quickly as he put his hand out looking like he was trying to feel something. "I feel a presence in the room", Sean said. The six children started looking around the place.

"Their on to us, we have to arrest them quickly", Jim said. "GCPD hands up", Jim said. "DUCK DOWN", Sean shouted. The gang quickly ducked as Jim started shooting his gun at them.

"Seriously cop, I got this", Selina said as she started crawling on to the floor.

"Guys lookout", Trey said. "To the back door", Eli said.

"Oh shoot where's my gun?", Jared asked as he was quickly panicking looking for it.

"Looking for this?", Selina asked as she smiled. Sean quickly grabbed Selina arm from behind and used his other arm to grab the gun from her hands which actually felt like claws, and threw it back to Jared.

"Yes, thank you very much Selina", Sean said as he made a smile.

"Wait how do you know my name?", Selina asked. "I know almost every person in Gotham names, even Bruce Wayne, Alfred Penningworth, Randy Bullock, and Jim Gordon", Sean said out loud as he turned back to look at them.

"Sean lets go, we distracted them long enough", Haleigh hollered out. "That's my cue see ya", Sean said quickly as he ran out with bullets inches away from hitting him. "After that boy, we can't let him get away", Jim said.

"That's it I got him", Randy said as he ran towards the back door and aimed right at Sean in the Toros. The gun shoots and hits Sean as he immediately falls to the ground.

"Shoot he hit me in the same spot I got hit earlier and its bruising bad now", Sean said barley as the pain in his stomach was too much for him to bare now at this point.

"Sean c'mon we have to go", Eli said. "Guys guys it's no use, they want ME", Sean said. "Sean your our leader, we can't leave our own leader behind", Luke said. The gun shots start getting closer.

"Look I know I can sweet talk my way out of this, you've guys known me long enough to know I always comeback, unlike our other friends in the past", Sean said.

"You know what your actually right", Trey said. "Yeah we have to go now", Jared said as him and the gang ran off as quickly as they could.

Shortly after they left, Jim, Alfred, Randy, Bruce, and Selina all circled around Sean on the ground.

"What do you want to know Jim?, I seriously doubt it's anything I can help you with especially right now", Sean said.

"Hello Sean Ornelas, it's been a long time", Bullock said. "Oh my gosh Detective Harvey Bullock it's been so long", Sean said as he quickly tried his best to get up and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry I was never able to keep my promise to you kid", Bullock said.

"Nah it's fine honestly, living in the streets, figuring out how to survive, and survive being shot a records 32 or I should say 33 times now", Sean said sarcastically.

"You tried sending me upstate!", Sean said. "I'm sorry but I seriously couldn't stop them, I had no other reason to keep you here", Bullock said.

"Sean I need a favor from you", Bullock said. "Anything you name it", Sean surprisingly says. "I need everything you know about the Wayne murder are like do you even know who did it", Bullock said.

"Ah yes I remember that night, I should of knew something was going to happen", Sean said. "Wait what do you mean?", Bruce asked. "Well to tell you kiddo, I was there when your parents got murdered", Sean said

Everyone was totally shock when they realize someone else had witnessed the murder of the Wayne Parents too.

"Are you serious?", Jim asked. "Yes, and I know Selina was there too in a balcony hiding and watched in horror", Sean said.

"What were you doing at that time?", Jim asked.

"Well I was jumping off rooftops as usual and the ONLY time for once I didn't make it and I fell down badly into the alley", Sean said. "Well I guess I got knocked out cause by the time I woke up, it was night time and their was a cat by me", Sean said.

"I saw the guy wearing a something black to cover up his face as he was coming, but instead of usually fighting him or asking him questions I stayed hidden due to my leg being badly injure from the process earlier, and then that's when I saw the boys you Bruce, and your parents walking towards the weird looking figure", Sean said.

"I saw the guy pull out the gun and shoot your parents in cold, cold blood, I was in shocked and couldn't believe it, even after everything I have witness in my life, it goes on my top five darkest things I have ever witness in my lifetime, and that's sad cause I am only thirteen years old and that is sad that I have seen so much and I am barley a teenager", Sean said.

"Others are coming for me, Cobblepots, Fish, GCPD which is you guys right now", Sean said. "Look were not going to arrest you but I will place you into witness protection, your be staying at the Wayne manor with Bruce, Selina, and Alfred", Jim said.

"Now wait Mr. Gordon sir, it's already hard enough raising two growing children but three now that's just crazy", Alfred said.

"Alfred enough, this boy needs a place to stay and we are going to give him that and you will obey me or else you are fired", Bruce said firmly.

"Hey I don't need to stay at this billionaire boy manor when I can easily stay with my gang at the docks", Sean said smoothly. "Sorry Sean, but I seriously need someone to keep a good eye on you for awhile", Jim said.

"Yeah and to make sure you don't sneak off on our way", Harvey said as he quickly handcuffed finished handcuff Sean hand to Bruce.

"Wait what the heck", Sean said as he lifted up his arm. "Okay I know what people might say about me but I am not that bad, I never killed anyone... yet", Sean muttered. "Yeah Jim, I seriously have to stand against this", Alfred said.

"Mr Wayne doesn't need two criminal thieves living with him", Alfred said.

"Alright I know you didn't talk to Selina before she arrived and broke nearly every rule at the manor, so why don't I talk to Sean before he starts living with you guys?", Harvey asked.

"I would actually really appreciate that", Alfred said. "Alright get in you three, in the back", Jim said.

"Wait what back seat, I always get shotgun or else I drive myself", Sean said." Well you can't get shotgun kid", Jim said. "Alright, looks like I'm driving then", Sean said as he took out Jim's car keys and smirked. "Give me that!", Jim said as he grabbed the keys from Sean's hand quickly.

"Oh dear, he's already reminding me of Miss Selina, and we haven't even gotten close to Wayne's Manor yet", Alfred said in a miserable tone.

The drive to Wayne manor was a short ten minutes but felt more like an hour with everyone silence, not saying a word, nor a peep to each other.

Sean was in the seated in the middle, with Bruce on his right and Selina on his left. Thought Sean was looking straight forward, he couldn't see but could tell that he was feeling a angry looking glare toward Selina and frighten nervous sorrow stare from Bruce.

"Longest ride of my life, and that's sad, and I'm only thirteen", Sean said by accident as he meant to say it in his mind but spoke out loud. "Please tell me about it", Jim said sarcastically.

Suddenly Harvey's phone started ringing. Bullock took it out and answered it, "Hello, umm yes, umm okay", Harvey said.

"Believe it or not but its for you Sean", Harvey said as he handed the phone to Sean in the back as he grabbed it.

"Ah hello, yeah the boats I know, okay everything is good right?", Sean asked.

"That's good, me?, oh nothing much, just riding in a police car", Sean said. "Dude when have I ever needed backup before?, I feel like you don't even know me!", Sean said. "Oh my gosh tell them I'm fine, but I won't be seeing them for a long time, and that I am sorry", Sean said. "No I do not need any help, Oh wait what?, I didn't know that", Sean said.

Soon everyone was looking at Sean with a curious face.

"Holy shoot are you serious?", Sean asked. "BWM 10216", Sean said. "Yes I know it is sad", Sean said. "Hey I got to go right now, last time I'm going to talk to you, bye", Sean quickly said as he hung up the phone and handed it back to Harvey Bullock, receiving stares of curiously and wonder from everybody in the car.

"Some little chat there huh Sean?", Jim asked.

Sean just smoothly nodded and went back to staring straight in the middle.

"We're here", Jim said. "About time", Selina grumped. Jim and Randy got out first and quickly hold opened the door for the three children to get out. Randy went over to Sean and Bruce and got his key out to unlock the handcuffs.

As soon as Bullock un-cuffed Sean and Bruce, Bruce ran off into the manor with Selina and Alfred catching up to them shouting, "No running in the manor Mister Wayne and Miss Kyles!".

"Look Sean, I know this isn't the life you wanted, Harvey said. I know, it's the life that chose me", Sean said immediately back. "Hey!, you better knock off that attitude or else I will find some dirt about you and put you behind bars", Harvey said. "I don't care, put me back there", Sean said.

"Listen Sean", Jim said and Sean quickly turned his head towards Jim looking at him. "I made a promise to that young boy the same age as you, Bruce Wayne, the boy you sat through in the car with and his soon to be girlfriend or whatever they are", Jim said.

"I promised him I would do everything I could do, to find out who killed his parents, and apparently you, Bruce and that girl are the only piece of real physical evidence into finding the real killer, now I know Bullock made a promise to you a long time ago and failed to keep that promise, but I am not going to to break this promise I made to that boy", Jim said sternly with a cold intense face on.

Sean eyes look widen like he was actually looking at the detective serious after the shoot out took place earlier.

"Now you can either knock off your attitude or I don't care how much your records are clean which I know somehow they are not, that I will have you in a place where you never see the sight of daylight again, now is that understood?", Jim asked.

It took a few seconds before long for Sean to finally answer saying, "Yes Mr. Gordon, I completely understand the situation and your dilemma here, and I fully assure you that, I will be on the best behavior from this point on, and will be fully cooperative in your case for anything you ever need for as long as I am alive to my death", Sean said politely. "Jim Gordon", Jim said as he held out his hand. "Sean Ornelas", Sean said as he shook Mr. Gordon's hand.

"I won't let you down", Sean said as for the first time he actually smiled at the detective.

"See you around Sean", Harvey said as both him and Jim got back inside the police car and drove off as Sean just stood there on the cement watching them go.

After about two minutes of still standing in the same place, Alfred cried out saying, "Well are you going to bloody come in Sean, or am I going to have you to grab you by the ear and bring you in myself?.

"Please no need for that sir", Sean said as he walked towards the front door. As Alfred held the door for Sean as he came in, he said, "The children are waiting for you Master Ornelas".

"Also can I take your vest off sir?", Alfred asked as he closed the door. "No way, I've been having one of these on ever since the day I got shot", Sean said.

"Please I assure you Master Ornelas that you won't be getting shot by anyone here except me, if you anger me by anytime soon", Alfred said. "Is that a threat?", Sean asked. "Maybe", Alfred replied with a smile.

"Whatever", Sean said as he took off his vest and handed it to Alfred. "There are a proper set of cloths in your bedroom, prepare by Master Bruce and Miss Kyles", Alfred said.

"Thank you Mr. Penningworth", Sean said. "Your bed room is upstairs, you enter a hall way then take a right and it's five rooms down", Alfred said. "Oh yeah thanks", Sean said as he went upstairs.

Sean went upstairs down the hall way and quickly found his room. He was about to change when he thought he heard some whispering in his room. "Anybody there?", Sean asked. But all he heard was silence. He was about to take off his shirt when he heard someone laughing.

"Alright cut it out Bruce and Selina, wherever you guys are hiding at", Sean said as he looked around the room. "I'll just change in my bathroom", Sean thought to himself as he picked up his cloths and started walking to the bathroom in his room.

As soon as Sean opened the door, Bruce and Selina fell to the ground from leaning on to the door.

"Hey kiddo what's up?", Selina asked. Sean didn't say anything. "Ah a quiet one huh, will get you to talk soon", Selina said. "Can you two please get out, I need to change", Sean said. "So we can't watch you change?", Selina asked as she smirked.

"No cause it's a invasion of privacy for crying out loud!", Sean said. "We're sorry Sean, will leave", Bruce said as he dragged Selina out of the room with him. "Will be back!", Selina shouted as Bruce pulled her out of the room.

Sean just shook his head for a second, as he started to change as soon as they both left.

In less than two minutes Sean was already dressed. "Awh man, I missed it!", Selina said. "What the!", Sean said quickly as he noticed Selina was behind him. "The window huh", Sean muttered. "Maybe", Selina said.

"You know just so we're clear, I just want to be friends alright okay like I don't want any trouble or stuff like that", Sean said.

"Alright", Selina said as she nodded in agreement. "Cool thank you Selina", Sean said. "CAT!", Selina quickly said. "What?", Sean asked. "My friends call me Cat", Selina said.

"Cool, I guess", Sean said. "Prepare yourself boy, your going to have a very interesting stay here as long as me and Bruce are around", Selina said. "Oh good, can't wait", Sean said sarcastically.

"Watch it there boy, you do not want to get me mad or else", Selina said. Or else what?, your going to scratch my eyes out or something?", Sean asked.

Selina just smirked at him and for the first time in a long time Sean eyes widen and he felt little nervous for once with fear trembling down his spine.

"Will see", Selina said smiling as she made her way out of Sean's room. "Be careful when you sleep, they said it's good to sleep with one eye open", Selina said with one last smirk as she left.

"Relax Sean, she's just messing you", A voice said behind Sean. Sean quickly turned around to see Bruce standing up on his bed. "Well your awfully quiet", Sean said. "We both are, me and Selina", Bruce said.

"Alright kiddo what do you want?", Sean asked. "I want to know the truth, who killed my parents?", Bruce asked. "Kid honestly I wish I could tell you but I don't know", Sean said. "Cmon you have to know something you lived on the streets", Bruce said.

Suddenly Sean's eye turned and stared at Bruce in his eyes, very stern and coldly with anger in his eyes. "What did you just say Bruce?", Sean asked. "I uhhh", Bruce mumbled.

"Listen Bruce, I wasn't always a street kid, I was once a middle class family who went to private school just like you for a little bit till I lost them", Sean said.

"Look I didn't mean to offend you or anything but", Bruce was talking but interrupted by Sean saying, "No you look, I don't need to be here, I can easily escape right now if I wanted to you and or Jim would never see a single trace me again", Sean said as he started walking towards slowly. Bruce started to get scared backing away a little bit.

"Bruce if I wanted to hurt or kill you I would of done already done it by now long before you even snuck in my room", Sean said.

"Don't talk the talk if you can't even walk the walk", Sean said sternly at Bruce in his face.

"Back away from him now!", Selina said as she had a knife towards Sean neck. "Are you deaf boy?, I said NOW", Selina demanded.

"You are not going to scare me with that phony fake plastic knife, Sean said. "Oh yeah?", Selina said as she was about to prove it was a real knife by scraping his leg as she motion to it, Alfred open the door saying, "Dinner is ready Master-", Alfred stopped before finishing his sentence as he looked at the three children standing in awkward forms.

About another ten seconds of silence when finally Sean broke it saying "And that is how you know when someone is about to attack you with a knife Bruce", Sean said muttering it.

"Oh hey Alfred, what's up?", Bruce asked. "Hey Alfred, is that new suit?, it looks nice", Selina said as she gave Alfreda thumbs up while still holding up the knife when she did it. "I'll be taking those two items you Master Sean", Alfred said as he went over and grabbed both Bruce and Selina by the ear away from Sean.

"Why you taking us away?", Selina asked. "For protection", Alfred said. "We don't need protection", Bruce and Selina both said at the same time. "Not for you, for him", Alfred said as he pointed at Sean while still pulling them out of the room closing the door.

"Oh also, dinner is ready Master Sean, will be waiting for you down stairs at the dining table in the dining room", Alfred said as he peeped his head through the door.

"Wow now that was just very weird", Sean said to himself.

In The Dining Room

Bruce, Selina, and Alfred were sitting down eating soup with crackers on one end of the table while Sean, was sitting on the other side of table 20 feet down the room. "Why did you make him sit all the way over there", Selina asked.

"I didn't, he requested that seat himself", Alfred said. "Yo boy, why did you want to sit all the way over", Selina said as she got up and hollered it out on top of her chair.

Sean didn't say a word and just kept on eating his soup. "Alfred I just realized something", Selina said as sat back down in her seat. "And what might that be Selina?", Alfred asked.

"That I'm eating soup and that the boy over there seems weird or something", Selina said. "Maybe if you were actually nice to him and didn't interfere with me and him earlier than he might actually like you and not act so weird", Bruce said.

"Wait he doesn't like me?", Selina asked. "But that's impossible like everyone likes me, Jim likes me, Alfred likes me, Bruce likes me", Selina said. "Well lately umm", Bruce muttered. Selina looked at Bruce straight in the eye and then next thing Bruce knows is that Selina is kissing him. "I like you", Bruce said which satisfied Selina well.

A Few Hours Later

At Midnight

Bruce was in his room trying to sleep when he heard some weird grunting noises.

Bruce then noticed Selina was in his bed as well sleeping by him. He quietly gets out of his bed and tiptoes his way out of the room and into the direction of the weird sound he hears.

Bruce follows the sound which leads him some where down stairs in the weight lifting room, where he sees Sean practicing some moves that look like jujitsu or karate of some sort.

"What are you doing those for?", Bruce asked. "Oh sorry Bruce, didn't mean to wake you but I found it hard to sleep knowing that cat girl was inside so I thought it best to do some weights and jujitsu moves before I hit the sack", Sean said.

"Oh okay, and hey umm also, you don't like Selina right?", Bruce asked pre-cautiously.

"Bruce trust me, I have no intentions at all going after Selina, I like girls but she's not really my type", Sean said. "Really well that's a huge relief then", Bruce said excitingly.

"I'm trying to get strong myself and develop skills too", Bruce said. "Alfred is helping me but honestly I'm not so sure his training is that good for me, unlike your's is", Bruce said.

"Do you want me train you Bruce?", Sean asked. Wait what?, Bruce asked. "I know you really want to be strong and tough cause Gotham is a very very bad city to be living in, with all those criminals on the loose and god only knows what else", Sean said.

"Anyways point is that you need to be taught how to survive in this city, I know how to, Selina honestly she thinks she know how to which makes me think she's a average street kid," Sean said.

"I want you to teach me everything you know about the streets of Gotham and train me to be the very best like you", Bruce said.

"It's official then, I will train you, Bruce Wayne, but it will take a lot of daily everyday training", Sean said as he held out his hand. "Good", Bruce said as he shook Sean hand.

The Next Night

Bruce and Selina invited over Ivy, Johnny, Jack, and Harley over for a sleepover, well it was actually more of Selina who really invited them but told them it was her and Bruce that we're inviting them.

"Hey guys welcome to Wayne Manor's again", Selina said as she greet the guests at the door. "Yes we know", Jack said. "We been here before you know?", Harley said.

"Now will all be staying in one room upstairs but we have to be very quiet cause we also have another guest up stairs", Bruce said. "Hmmm sounds like will be having some trouble tonight hahaha", Jack said as he did a sudden manic-ish laugh.

"Where should we go hang out at", Harley asked. "Hmm how about the lifting room cause their are a lot of places to sit on", Ivy said. "Okay!", Selina said gleefully as she skipped down the hall way past Alfred followed by the others

"Oh dear, something tells me Miss Kyle really wants to annoy Sean or something, as she knows he is in the weight room", Alfred said to himself.

In the Weight Room

"Twenty-eight, twenty nine, thirty", Sean said as he finish doing his daily weights for the night.

"Well well well Sean, I didn't expect you to be in here", Selina said in a fake surprising tone.

"Oh wow who is this stud muffin here?", Ivy asked as her and Harley started making they way towards Sean which made Sean start backing up a bit as he wasn't use to this kind of attention.

"His name is Sean Ornelas, he is staying with for awhile", Bruce said.

"He's been living on the streets for a LONG long time", Selina said as she smirked which made Sean a little annoyed.

Sean weren't you just going to bed now?, Bruce asked as he winked his right eye.

"Ah yes, Bruce I was goodnight guys", Sean smoothly.

"Awh do you really have to go to sleep now?", Harley asked. "Yeah, cause you are sooooo CUTE!", Ivy said which made Sean blush a little on his face.

Johnny and Jack were steaming up at that point, jealous of Sean's natural charm like he was another Bruce Wayne.

"Sorry but I must be going," Sean said as he quickly picked up his towel and water bottle and started making his way out of the room quickly.

"You should take a shower before you go to bed cause it's not good for people to go to sleep sweaty", Harley said.

"Huh well actually thanks, I'ma do that", Sean said. Bruce then went over to Sean whispering something in his ears which his eyes widen a bit. "On second thought maybe not, I'll take one tomorrow, goodnight", Sean said as he quickly walked out of the room.

"Hmm nice butt", Ivy said. "Indeed, reminds me of Bruce's", Harley said which made Bruce feel uncomfortable, and made Selina hissed at them saying, "He's mine and you all should seriously know that by now!".

A Few Hours Later

At 1:00 AM

Sean was sleeping in his room when he felt a strange presence in his room. He quickly got up with no hesitation and caught Johnny about to inject with something as he was holding a needle by his bed.

"You I little-", Sean was talking but couldn't finish his sentence when Johnny forcibly hit Sean in the ankle, and he fell down. Johnny jumped on top of Sean to try and inject him but Sean already knowing mixed martial arts, was easily focus and able to pushed Johnny off of him into the dress on the other side of the room which knocked him out cold.

"Master Sean, what seems to be the problem?", Alfred asked as he came barging into the room holding up a frying pan in right hand.

"That Johnny kid tried to kill me!, Sean blurted out as he showed Alfred the needle. "Wait a minute it's black, and OH MY GOSH THIS IS POISON!", Alfred shouted. "I KNOW!, why do you think I had to knock him out for?!", Sean asked.

Suddenly Bruce, Selina, and the rest of the kids came into the room to see what was going on. "MY JOHNNY!", Ivy cried out and went over to him crying.

"Ivy your boyfriend is a sick twisted lunatic, almost as bad as Jack", Sean said. "Why you son of-", Harley was saying about to punch Sean from the back of his head but Sean quickly turned around and caught it. "Bitch", Sean said holding her hand.

"It's true Alfred like for cried sakes it "feels like I'm living with criminals or villains tonight", Sean said. "Look who's talking", Selina said.

"I was sleeping on my bed and felt someone was in my room so I bolted up and saw Johnny about to inject with me this needle which was CLEARLY POISION!", Sean said.

So then I had to fight him off and I pushed him off of me into the dresser where he is now unconscious, Sean said as he finished his story.

"He could of been MESSING AROUND!", Ivy shouted as she was very sad and unhappy at what Sean had just done. "Yeah now look what you done to that poor old boy", Jack said as he pointed at Johnny.

"You should be punish for this", Selina said as she got out her whip. "Stand back guys, this is going to be ugly", Selina said as she lashed her whip in the air and lashed at Sean who surprisingly caught it and pulled it over which made Selina fall to the ground on the floor saying, "Whoaaa", and a loud thump on the floor was heard.

Sean ignored the comments and started heading towards the window. "What are you doing", Bruce asked. "I'm leaving", Sean said as he quickly opens up the window and jumped out.

"MASTER SEAN WAIT", Alfred shouted as he ran to the window. Alfred stuck his head out and saw Sean jumping to the ground and running on the grass into the city of Gotham.

"My bloody gosh", Alfred said. "YES HE LEFT", Selina cheered which were backed up by everyone else except Bruce who was crossing his arms in disapproval.

"It's clearly obvious that you kids don't get it", Alfred said as he walk towards the children.

"When a person tries to kill another person then you have to do anything you can to protect yourself at all costs", Alfred said sternly.

"If Master Sean didn't knock out Johnny then he would be dead by now", Alfred said. Bruce suddenly ran towards the window and jumped out of it too. "MASTER BRUCE!", Alfred cried out.

"He's going to go find Sean I bet", Selina said.

In The Streets

Alfred and the children were checking high and low looking for Sean. Ivy and Johnny went into sold old abandon houses but didn't have any luck there.

Bruce and Selina checked at Wayne Enterprises, the GCPD, and a local hangout underground where most streets kids would go to, but couldn't find a single trace of him.

Harley and Jack went over to the hospitals, and local home shelter for homeless people, but had the same fate as the rest of the children did.

After about two hours of searching, Alfred and the gang had finally decided it was best to send a missing person report for Sean and hope Jim or Bullock would find him soon.

On the way home as they were passing by a few alleys on the way, Bruce had immediately told Alfred to stop and got out of the car to look around.

Bruce then looked up, and said, "THE ROOFTOPS!, we didn't even bother to check there!".

Bruce quickly started climbing up stairs followed by Selina and Ivy.

"MASTER BRUCE GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!", Alfred said in a loud angry tone.

Bruce soon reaches the tops starts roof jumping a few buildings in search for Sean. "Pff pff", Bruce says as he tries to catch his breath.

"Well hello Bruce", Sean said. Bruce quickly looks around but sees no one. "Right here by the generator", Sean called out. Bruce went over to the generator and around it where he found Sean sitting down on the roof.

"What are you doing here", Bruce asked. "I don't know, what are you doing here?, I should ask", Sean said.

"Looking for you!", Bruce replied. Ah okay, Sean said naturally like it was no big deal. "Hey I still need your help about my parents, my training", Bruce said.

"Relax man, I was going to comeback once those four weird kids were gone", Sean said.

"I swear that one with green hair is such a joker honestly, and he freaks me out the most", Sean said. "They do seem quite odd now that I think about it", Bruce said as he started thinking.

"But Sean your training required a daily everyday basic remember?", Bruce asked. "Oh yeah I did tell you that", Sean said.

"Look we are both kids who are likely the last ones still alive in our families", Bruce said. "We need to lookout for eachother and I really really need your help right now", Bruce said.

After two minutes of silence Sean finally said "Alright, I'll comeback but I am staying as far away from your friends as possible", Sean said. "Good, I will try to keep them away from you at all costs", Bruce said.

"Now let's go back home", Sean said as he got up. "Wait did you just say home?", Bruce asked. "N-no, I said oh never mind that lets go back to the manor", Sean said as grabbed Bruce by the arm and the two boys started roof jumping the closest they could to Wayne Manor's but while doing that, Selina and Ivy noticed them and gave a grin to eachother and they started going after the them.

"Ummm Bruce", Sean said. "Yeah umm I think your girlfriend Selina and her creepy friend Ivy are after us", Sean said as him and Bruce made another jump. "Oh dear", Bruce said as he turned to look back.

"GO GO GO", Sean said as him and Bruce started running for their lives jumping off buildings being chase by Selina and Ivy.

"Their gaining on us fast", Bruce said. I would go faster but I know you are not so use to this as I am, Sean said.

"Hold on I have an idea", Bruce said as he jumped on top of Sean back. "What are you doing Bruce?", Sean asked as soon as he felt Bruce on his back. "Go Sean!, their closing in on us!", Bruce said.

Sean immediately started running and jumping while Bruce made sure he stayed tight on Sean's back.

"Wow Sean is so lucky, I wish that was me Bruce was hugging for deal life for right now", Selina said dreamily. "Focus girl were after those boys!", Ivy said.

Soon they reached the last building that they would have to go down and run about less than a mile back to the Manor.

"Yes we're almost home!", Bruce said as he cheered. Sean and Bruce quickly went down the latter and down the stairs.

They saw Wayne Manor up ahead but we're stopped when they Selina and Ivy right in front of them.

"Hello Bruce", Selina said. "Hello Sean...", Ivy muttered.

Bruce immediately face Sean the "What are we going to do now face". Sean looked back at Bruce and have him the "It's okay their going to go after me watch and when I do RUN!"

Sean immediately bolted towards the left running past Selina and Ivy.

"GET HIM!", Ivy said as her and Selina ran after a super fast charge Sean. Bruce without hesitation ran towards the Manor and was welcome by the sight of Alfred saying, "MASTER BRUCE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!". "Sorry Alfred but I had to get Sean back", Bruce said.

"Where are Miss Selina and Pepper now?", Alfred asked.

"HELP HELP HELP", Sean shouts screaming as Selina and Ivy are about exactly two inches away from catching him. Alfred and Bruce immediately available stepped back away from door as it was open and Sean, Selina, and Ivy went through it so fast that you could say you saw a ghost or a shadow go into the house.

Luckily the backdoor was open as Sean, Selina, and Ivy went pass the living room so fast much to the surprise of Jack, Harley, Johnny, and more surprisingly, detectives Mr. Gordon, and Mr. Bullock.

"I swear I just saw a GHOST", Harvey shouted. Alfred and Bruce soon came running pass them too, which made everyone else quickly follow them outside which lead them out into the pool where they quickly see a glimpse Sean, Selina, and Ivy.

With Sean, Selina, and Ivy running over 100 miles an hour, Selina and Ivy were too focus to see where they were, and especially with Sean in their way, they couldn't even see where they were going. Sean quickly noticed the pool up ahead and since he's already going way to fast instead of trying to stop before by the edge of the pool, he jumps off high into the air luckily landing to the other side of the edge of the pool.

Unlike for Sean, the two girls Selina and Ivy quickly fell into the pool getting all soak and wet.

"Wow Sean actually bested Cat!", Jack said.

Then all of a sudden, everybody started clapping for Sean. Even Jim had to admit, "That was pretty impressive", as everyone knew it was very hard to ever get the best or even outsmart Selina Kyles, and for what Sean just did might of been last time anyone has ever seen someone do that to Selina ever again.

"I didn't even know it was humanly possibly", Harvey said. "Neither did I, and I had fights with her everyday since she's been here", Alfred said

"Good job kid I must say", Johnny said as he had his hand up for a high five.

Sean went over to and high five Johnny and even receive some high fives from, Jack, Bruce, Harley, and surprisingly even Alfred and Jim too!

 **Author's Note: Well it took a long time to write as you all could tell Chapter 1 was very very surprisingly long and I worked really hard on it so please tell me what you think in reviews please, favorite, follow, if you guys liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Selina and Ivy soon pulled themselves out of the pool and shook off like cats and dogs did to get the water of them, and had an evil glare in their eyes as they looked at everyone, particularly Sean.

"You will pay for this, so watch your back Sean cause there is no more nice Selina Kyles, you have angered the queen cat!", Selina said angrily as she scowled at Sean which seemed to have no affect on him at all.

"ERGH!", Selina screamed as she walked away followed by Ivy. "I think we just found someone who can actually get on Miss Kyles nerve's!", Alfred said as he smiled happily.

"I know right, this kid is our ticket to her", Bullock said as he patted Sean on the back.

"So umm detectives why are you here?", Sean asked. "Well Alfred called us saying you ran away after Johnny here tried to poison you, and that Bruce had climbed up a building looking for you", Jim said.

"Wait Selina and Ivy climbed up the building to around the same time as Bruce did", Jack said. Everyone turned to look at Alfred who had his face buried in his hands. "Alfred...", Bruce said.

"Well I only called about the people I actually cared about coming back alive", Alfred said. "Wow that's just messed up honestly", Jack said. "Look who's talking, the psychopath kid here", Bullock said.

"Suddenly a small tear came out of Jack's eye, and Jack started crying. Look what you did!", Johnny cried. "I'm sorry I didn't-", Bullock was talking but stopped when Jack suddenly hugged him. "Thank you, that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me", Jack says as he was crying tears of joy. Jack soon after a minute or two let's go and walks back into the manor.

"Well that was weird", Bruce muttered. "Indeed, and I barley even know the guy", Sean said.

"Wait a minute he stoled my HANDCUFFS!", Bullock shouted as he ran back into the Manor to find Jack. "Well this looks Interesting", Johnny said as he grinned and ran back into the manor.

"Look Sean you know what I told you about being here on your best behavior", Jim said. "Dude the guy tried to KILL ME!", Sean said. "Yeah you had the right to knock him out buy you ran away, and you were not suppose to do that", Jim said. "

"Jim please go easy on him, I honestly don't blame him for running away, sure it was the wrong thing to do but you just remember that he is only a child and isn't at the age to make all good decisions", Alfred said.

"Well I guess you are right, nor all kids make good decisions at this age, and was pretty freak out from Johnny failed murder attempt", Jim said.

A loud bang, clapping, and yelling sound is heard from inside the manor.

"What the heck is going on in there", Jim asked as he pointed at the back door. "I never know until it's too late", Alfred says sadly.

"Look I'm not going to do anything, but just want you to be safe, and be careful", Jim said. "You have nothing to worry about Jim, I'ma put Master Sean for a nap, he must be tire and exhausted from earlier", Alfred said.

"You know I am actually a little tired", Sean said. "Alright me and Alfred will escort you to your room safely", Jim said. "You get the right arm, I'll get the left", Alfred said as he grabbed Sean's left arm. "I got the right", Jim said as he grabbed Sean's right arm.

Jim and Alfred carried Sean back into the manor as they passed by a screaming Bullock chasing Jack, follow by a very curious Johnny, with Selina and Ivy arguing with eachother about something.

Jim stares at Alfred for a second. "I know I know, luckily they don't all live here", Alfred said. "Hey it's pretty boy over there lets get him!", Jack cried out as he pointed at Sean.

"Jim, Alfred, RUN!", Bruce shouted. Jim and Alfred hurting carried Sean up the steps and down the hall way into his room.

They quickly put down Sean on his bed and locked the door just in time as they heard a loud pounding on it. "OPEN UP!", Jack shouted. "We want the boy now!", Harley groaned.

"If anyone of you touches that boy then I will lock you up in jail or worse, the Arkham asylum!", Jim said through the door. That's when all the noises, and the banging stopped.

"Well I think you took care of them", Alfred muttered. "For now", Jim said.

"I don't know honestly like, what should I do with him, how can I protect him from the things that can harm him the most", Jim asked looking sad.

"Well after many years of serving the Wayne's, you really can't protect them from all the danger that surrounds them, especially in Gotham", Alfred said.

"You never really can protect them from everything in life but then again, that is life honestly", Alfred said.

*Snores*

The two adults looked at eachother and then turned over to see Sean asleep. "Poor kid", Jim said. "What do you think is going to be his future?", Alfred asked. "Well that depends if he even has a future first", Jim said.

"I remember like it was yesterday, Sean's father Mark Ornelas coming over and discussing business with the Wayne's like usual", Alfred said.

"Sean is very much like Bruce, both two kids, same age, almost same height, struggling to take care of themselves, no parents, no relatives", Alfred said.

"Sean is also very much like Selina Kyle to, like you said, no relatives, no parents, struggling to take care of themselves", Jim said.

"It scares me sometimes thinking well, Sean is like half Bruce and half Selina, Sean was once rich like Bruce, right now he is poor like Selina, he can be very bad a lot, but awfully very good a lot too", Alfred said.

"That scares me honestly", Jim said. "What does?", Alfred asked. "Which one will he become, a very good person or a very bad one Cobblepots or Fish", Jim said.

"That is a very good question Jim", Alfred said as he began thinking. "The first seven years of his life were good, the next 7 years he is bad", Jim said. "Actually six and a half years Jim, the boy is only thirteen", Alfred said. "So basically the same thing", Jim said.

*A explosion is heard downstairs*

"I GOT MY HANDCUFFS BACK!", Bullock shouted.

"Oh boy, let me go see what happened", Jim said as walked out of the room. Alfred decided it was best he go as well as he knew Sean needed his sleep.

Alfred simply got up and was closing the door behind him when he took one last look again at sleeping Sean looking like he was having a good dream. "I hope you make better decisions in the future master Sean", Alfred said to himself as he finally closed the door.

In Sean's Dream

"Can I get another one daddy", A four year old Sean asks.

"Of course son", Sean's dad says as he hands Sean another chocolate chip cookie.

"I love you daddy!", Four year old Sean says as jumps up to give his dad a big hug.

"I love you to Sean, I want you to grow up and be the good boy I always wanted you to be, cause I love you", Sean dad says embracing his son in a hug.

"I will daddy, I promise", Young four year old Sean says.

Soon Sean's dad puts him down and the scene changes to a eight year old looking Sean running away from a shouting Randy Bullock chasing after him telling him to comeback.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME UPSTATE", Sean cried out as he ran.

"I'm sorry Sean but there's nothing else I can do!", Bullock said as he ran.

"YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU WOULD FIND OUT WHO ATTACKED MY FAMILY AND YOU HAVEN'T, HAVEN'T YOU, YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE TO ME, YOUR A LIAR!", Sean shouted out so loud from the top of his lungs as he stop to look at Randy from the distance with tears running down his face as he started crying as he turned around to keep running.

Randy saw the sadden and tearful look in Sean's face and stopped running after him and decided the best thing to do was let him be.

Sean soon stopped running after about an hour or more as he stood in a alley to take a break. "Huff, huff", Sean says as he breath's heavily.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?", a guy in a black hoodie asked from the other side of the alley with his friend by him.

"None of your business so beat it", Sean hollered out. "Well Nick, I think this kid needs to be taught a lesson", The guy in the black hoodie said. "Your right, let's teach him a lesson, Jason", Nick said as he pop his knuckles and the two guys started running towards Sean.

Sean knew those guys we're going to beat him up so he quickly started looking around the alley but all he saw were walls and some steps leading all the way up to the roof.

As soon as the guys were two feet away from Sean, he did a front flip in the middle of the air and bashed the two guys in the head with his arms. Sean did that for a distraction as now he knew had some more time as he started running up the steps.

Soon Sean made it to the roof top in no time but as soon as he starts looking around the and realizes he led himself to a dead end. He quickly tries to go back down the steps but the two guys had follow him up it and he was slowly moving back. "Looks like we have you right where we want", Jason said as held the gun pointing at Sean.

"Tell you what kid, we can router kill you right now, or you can kill yourself by trying to jump, to make it to the other roof top lover there", Jason said.

"It's a 99% chance you won't make it out alive either way so why not try it?, it will make our work a whole lot easier", Nick said as him and and Jason both grinned.

Sean looks at the long length from the rooftop to the next one and gulps. "I'll try jumping", Sean says as he steps back getting ready to run.

"Sean this is your only chance to still be alive possibly", Sean thought to himself. "If you don't make it your done so we're going to yolo this", Sean thought to himself.

"You only live once remember?", Sean asked himself in his thoughts. "You only live once", Sean thought to himself as he started running.

Jason started reloading his gun.

"YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE", Sean shouted in his mind as he started running faster as he approached the edge.

"YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE", Sean screamed out loud as he made a long huge jump over the air. As he was in the air, Jason shot at Sean three times in the back.

But Sean was still able to make the jump to the other rooftop as the shots didn't seem to have any affect on him cause he was wearing a bulletproof vest unknowingly to the other two guys. "What the heck?, he should of been dead by now", Nick said.

Sean quickly started running over other rooftops as Jason and Nick began to rapidly both starts shooting at him but miss.

Scene changes to a twelve year old Sean running away from three police cars, wearing all black clothing, with a black ski mask covering his face, and soon loses them when he goes into a old abandon looking house, and the police cars drive right by it.

Sean heads upstairs all the way to the roof, carrying two big bags that contained gold bars, jewelry, diamonds, and a bunch of 100 dollar bills, and took off his black ski mask.

"Well good job Sean, you did good tonight", Stefan said as he came up the stairs followed by Luke, Jared, Haleigh, Trey, and Eli.

"Where's Kyle and Drake?", Sean asked. "They didn't make, they got shot to death today", Jared said.

"Should of knew, they weren't very stealthy at this gig anyways", Sean said as he laughed.

"Also Brian died today too", Stefan said as Sean paused for a second. "Our boss and leader Brian?", Sean asked. "Yes and he left this note for you", Trey said as he gave the note to Sean.

"Dear fellow thugs and peasants, if I were to die soon then my new reign and power would go to the young pretty boy Sean Ornelas", Sean said as he read the note out loud.

"Wow", Was all Sean could say after he was done reading the note.

"Do you need a moment?", Eli asked. "Yes please", Sean said.

Eli, Trey, Stefan, Luke, and Jared, went downstairs except for Haleigh who actually pretended to go downstairs but was still in the room.

"Haleigh?", Sean asked as he knew Haleigh was still in the room due to him still feeling her presence in the room.

"Yes Sean?", Haleigh asked as she was surprise Sean knew she was still in the room.

"What is this feeling of power and drive, I've never known?, I feel alive!", Sean said.

"Where does this feeling of power derive, making me know, why I'm alive?, like the night it's a secret, sinister, dark, and unknown, I do not know what I seek, yet I'll seek it aloneeee!", Sean said

"I have a thirst, that I cannot deprive, never have I felt so alive!", Sean said.

"There is no battle, I couldn't survive, feeling like this- feeling alive!", Sean said.

"Like the moon an enigma, lost and alone in the night, damned by some heavenly stigma, but blazing with light!", Sean said.

"It's the feeling of being alive!, filled with evil but truly alive!, it's the truth that cannot be denied!, it's the feeling of being Sean Ornelas!", Sean said.

"Predators live by the prey they pursue!, this time the predator's me!", Sean said.

"Lust like a raging desire, fills my whole soul with its curse!, burning with primitive fire, berserk and perverseeeee!", Sean said out loud as he runs towards and up the ladder that led to the roof.

"Tonight!, I'll plunder heaven blind, steal from all the gods!, tonight I'll take from all mankind, conquer all the odds, and I feelllll I'll live on foreverrrrr, with Satan himself by my side!, and I'll show the city, that tonight and forever, the name to remember's, the name Sean Ornelas!", Sean sang out loud as he was yelling from the top front of the roof of the old abandon house.

"What a feeling to be so alive!, I have never seen me be so alive!, such a feeling of evil inside-, that's the feeling of being Sean Ornelas!", Sean yelled out loud.

"With this feeling of being alive!, there's a new world I see come alive!, it's a truth that can not be denied!, there's no feeling like being Sean Ornelassss!", Sean yelled and laughed after he was done as he turned around to see a shock looking Haleigh, and then started to hear a bunch of homeless kids, and criminals yelling chanting, "SEAN ORNELAS, SEAN ORNELAS, SEAN ORNELAS".

Scene Changes to a present day looking thirteen year old Sean waking up in his room at Wayne Manor.

"No that was the past, things are different now, I'm good now", Sean said.

"Are you?", A evil voiced asked. Sean turned around but saw no one.

"C'mon Sean is there really anything left of you that's good anymore", A evil voice sounding Sean asked.

"Face it Sean, you are nothing more than like the street cat Selina Kyle, Ivy, Jack or even Johnny", The voice said.

"No don't listen to that voice, listen to the voice that helps you, that leads you to the light", Another good voice sounding like Sean said.

"Don't listen to him, you were never meant to be good, look inside and your see who you were truly meant, evil", The good voice said.

"This is what you would look like when your evil", The evil voice said as it showed Sean looking at himself in a black leather jacket, black hoodie, black sunglasses, black boots jumping off a gigantic huge building and surviving landing perfectly on his feet.

"Whoaaa", Sean said

"This is what you will look like when your good", The good voice said as it showed Sean beating up seven looking criminal thugs from the Arkham asylum fighting with another mysterious person by his side helping him.

"Wow", Sean said

"Good evil good evil good evil good evil," The voices started saying as Sean put his hands over his ears to try and block out the voices but it was no use as the voices were in his head so there was no way to block out the sounds.

"What do you fear Sean?, The good voice asked. "Nothing", Sean replied.

"Now now, everyone is afraid of something Sean", The good voice said.

"I can see what your afraid of", The good voice said.

"Your afraid of yourself, of what you will become, and what you will do to other people in the future", The good voice said.

"Your own fear is yourself", The good voice said.

"Good evil good evil good evil good evil," The voices started saying again as Sean put his hands over his ears again to try and block out the voices but it was no use once again as the voices were in his head so there was no way to block out the sounds.

Sean suddenly wakes up from his dream moving rapidly as he slowly realizes he was dreaming the whole time that included mostly of his past moments.

"Hey he's awake now", Johnny said. "Whoa whoa what the heck?", Sean asked as he got up and stood on top of his bed as he sees Bruce, Selina, Harley, Jack, Ivy, and Johnny all starring at him.

"Well it's about time sleepyhead", Selina said as she smirked. What were you guys doing, watching me for?, Sean asked.

"Well Jim said we couldn't touch you or anything but we told him the only reason we wanted you was, cause you defeated Selina so we wanted to give you a proper congratulations", Ivy said.

"Also what were you dreaming about?", Harley asked.

"Why do you ask?", Sean asked. "We saw you moving around moaning like you were having a nightmare or something", Bruce said.

"I was just remembering some of my past, nothing much", Sean said.

"What are you guys doing in here!", Alfred asked with a angry look in his eyes. "Nothing honestly this time!", Jack said.

"Yeah right, get out of here all of you", Alfred said as he was holding a broom and started poking the children out of the room. "Get get get", Alfred said as he poked the children with his broom.

As soon as Alfred has finally poked Selina out of the room, and said "Terribly sorry for this Master Sean, I hope they didn't do much harm to you".

"It was really quite alright Alfred, thanks thought", Sean said.

Later On

Sean was walking pass the living room when he sees something strange and quite disturbing.

Bruce Johnny, and Jack are with their heads down on the couch being spanked by Selina, Ivy, and Harley. Selina is using a whip on Bruce but mostly her hand, while Harley is using her hair brush on Jack, and finally Ivy is using her stick she found somewhere outside by a tree on Johnny.

"Top fifty most disturbing things in my life ever", Sean said as he passing the living room.

"Sean please you have to help us!", Bruce called out. "Honestly I would but I'm kinda worn out right now from lifting weights", Sean said.

"C'mon Sean you know spankings hurt!", Johnny said. "Nah not really, I never been spank ever in my life", Sean said as Alfred entered the room.

"What the!", Alfred said as he couldn't believed what he is eyes was seeing.

"I know right", Sean said as he made his way into the kitchen.

"We're spanking all the boys living here today cause we feel like it", Selina said with a grin follow by Ivy and Harley too.

"Wait a minute, Sean's a boy and he's not being spanked", Harley said. "Oh yeah your right", Selina said. "Uh oh", Jack said.

"Oh dear, I must go warn Master Sean!", Alfred thought to himself as he carefully tries to make his way out of the living room.

Alfred where are you going?", Selina asked. "I umm need to go prepare some lunch in the kitchen", Alfred said as he stuttered at first.

"Sorry but I don't buy it, girls get him", Selina said. "MASTER SEAN!", Alfred cried out as he ran being chased by Ivy and Harley.

In The Weight Room

"Master Sean they're here trying to get you!", Alfred says quickly as he runs into the room looking a lot out of breath.

"Who Cobblepots?", Sean asked. Alfred shook his head, since he was gasping for air. "Fish?", Sean asked. Alfred shook his head.

"Maroni?", Sean asked. Alfred shook his head and said, "Even worse!". FALCONE!?", Sean asked.

"No SELINA KYLES!", Alfred shouted so loud that it echo throughout the entire mansion. "Dude keep your voice DOWN!", Sean said trying to calm down Alfred.

Suddenly the lights turned off. "She's here", Alfred said. "But the lights are turned off so she can't see us", Sean whispered.

"Sean she can see in the dark", Alfred said. "Oh well luckily for me so can I", Sean said. "ALFRED DUCK!", Sean shouted as Alfred quickly ducked where Ivy tried jumping on his head but failed and fell to the hard floor. "Oww", Ivy moaned.

"She's behind me", Sean said. "Who?", Alfred asked. "Wow Sean you are good", Selina said from behind Sean.

"Make no sudden moves Sean or else I will have Harley spank Alfred so hard that he won't be able to sit down in months", Selina said. Alfred took a loud gulp. "Well Selina unlike you I don't care about Alfred", Sean said as he took out his grappling hook and pointed it somewhere in the hall way and took off.

"Spank him, also Alfred if it makes you feel any better, we were going to spank you either way", Selina said with a smile receiving a mean mad glare from Alfred.

A loud scream can be heard through out the manor as soon as Selina leaves Harley to spank Alfred.

Sean comes out of the hall way into the living room where he still see's the three boys with their heads planted on the couch.

"Umm guys, you can move now, the girls are gone", Sean said.

"Oh we know but sadly our butts hurt to painful for us to even move", Johnny said.

"Yes it really really hurts", Jack said. "Also Sean good luck, Selina coming up right behind you"", Bruce said.

Before Sean could react he is tackled by a fired up Selina tackling him to the ground. "Shoot", Sean said as he was getting up from the floor as quick as possible.

"Oh no your not", Selina said as she quickly grabbed Sean arm and tossed him over to the couch.

"Owww", Bruce, Jack, and Johnny moaned in pain when Sean landed.

"Lookout!", Bruce cried out.

This time Sean was quickly able to out of the way as Selina came down on the couch with her hands (or claws) digging into the couch ripping it a little.

"Oh dang", Sean said as he was surprise learning Selina was capable of doing that.

Then suddenly the doorbell rings.

"Oh please let that be JIM!", Sean said as he went running to the door follow by a purring Selina following fast behind him.

Sean manages to get at least one hand on the door and turns it just in time as Selina forcibly grabs his legs and pulls him backwards among them both fall to the ground.

"Sean?", Jim asked as he was at the doorsteps.

"Jim I have never been more happier to see you in my life!", Sean said gleefully as he got up and hugged Jim tightly.

"What's even going on like where's Alfred?", Jim asked.

"He fell and hurt his buttocks so he will be having a hard time moving around as much right now", Selina with a smile.

"Hey Jim, nice to see you again", Bruce muttered barley as he started walking towards them.

"What's with him?", Jim asked.

Selina spanked him with a whip, Sean  
immediately says. "I did NOT", Selina says. "I mostly used my hand to spank him, duh", Selina said.

Jim just glares at Selina crosses his arm saying, "Okay that's it, Jack, Harley, Johnny, and Ivy, your all leaving now!", Jim yelled.

"Yes thank you Jim!", Sean says happily as he exits the door.

"Very funny not you!", Jim says sternly as he grabs the back of Sean's shirt and pulls him back inside the manor.

"Awwh!", Sean whines.

"Bye Bruce, bye Selina, bye pretty boy", Harley says happily, as she passes by them and waves goodbye with Jack by her side.

"Dude we got to hangout with Sean some more next time, he's seems pretty cool", Johnny says as he walks out.

"And very cute", Ivy added as Johnny pulled her outside.

"I think you made quite a impression on the kids these last twenty four master Sean", Alfred says as he steadily walks down.

"Eh it happens a lot actually", Sean says plainly like it was no big deal and walks back down the hall way.

"Something up with that boy", Selina whisper's to Bruce.

Later at 11 o'clock PM

It was nightfall right now and not a creature was stirring, not even a mousse, except Sean who couldn't fall asleep that night so he decided to take a night into Gotham.

Sean's open the window and carefully steps out looking at the city of Gotham from it.

Sean quickly jumped off making a rather rough than smooth landing like before.

He hears a broken sound and quickly stops ducking down and looking around to make sure no one is follow him.

As soon as he thinks the coast is clear, he starts running towards the streets of Gotham but is unknowingly being follow by someone.

Sean walks into the local poor flea market and as he walks by, sees a lot of poor people by a fire made in a trashcan as they stand by it to keep warmth.

Sean sees a old man by it and gets out his wallet and pulls out two $20 dollar bills and says, "Here buy yourself a new coat". "Thank you", The old man says as Sean hand's him the money and walked away.

Sean soon see's a night club and heads inside past the security.

Sean's heads on up to the bar and takes a seat.

"What will you be having sweetly?", The bartender asked.

"Just a water for now please", Sean asked. The bartender got a class filled of ice and filled it up with water and handed it to Sean. "Thanks", Sean said as he turned to he left.

"How about you honey?", The bartender asked the person next to Sean. "Oh just a glass of milk", The girl said.

"No", Sean said softly to himself. "Oh yes", Selina said as placed her hand on the bottom of Sean seat and turned it around.

"I knew you couldn't of been possibly that good, no street kid is ever that good", Selina said. "Oh please there's nothing bad about sneaking out when everyone asleep and go out into town when your not suppose to without letting anyone know first...", Sean was saying when he slowly started to realize Selina's point.

"Yeah exactly", Selina said. "So what do you plan on doing tonight", Selina asked curiously. "Pull a prank on Captain Barnes at the GCPD and Bullock, prank some more peeps, find more information on Galavan, and anything else that's bad I want to do", Sean said.

"Okay then let's go", Selina said as she got out of her chair. "You can go I'll catch up", Sean said. Selina was about to say something back when she pauses as she heard the person with the microphone say "Okay now without further ado, Sean Ornelas is back again as always here to sing Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boys".

Sean face quickly turns pale and a wide smirks forms on Selina as she says "Well this is going to be interesting to see".

Sean slowly walks towards the stage and the guy hands him the mic.

The music starts playing and Sean about to sing when he noticed Selina in in the front row sitting down on a chair grinning.

"I-I thought of angels choking on their halo, get them drunk on ro-ose water, see how dirty I can get them pulling up their fragile teeth", Sean sang.

"Anything you say can and will be held against you so only say my name it will be help, anything you say can and will be held against you so only say my naaa-aaame", Sean sang.

"If Heaven grief being hell's range, then I'll trade all my tomorrow for just one yesterday", Sean sang.

"I know I'm bad news", Selina sings as she appears beside a surprise looking Sean as he sings "For just one yesterday".

"I saved it all for you", Selina sings.

"For just one yesterday", Sean sang.

"Letting people down is my thing baby so find yourself a new gig, this town ain't big enough for two of us, I don't have the right name, ooorrrr the right looks, but I have twice the hearttt", Sean sang.

"Anything you say can and will be held against you so only say name", Sean sang.

"I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way so I will trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday", Sean sang.

Sean and Selina continued to sing the song and once they were finish they received a bunch of applauses from everyone in the club shouting "GREAT SHOW ENCORE ENCORE!"

Selina and Sean both have a bow and walked off the stage out of the club.

Sean and Selina did countless of bad things that night from stealing people's cats to being chase by a a bunch of thugs and criminals in the streets.

Sean and Selina climbed into someone yard and started spray painting his or her's house.

"Hey who there!", A old middle age man called out from inside.

The old man comes out with a flashlight and sees nothing but empty spray paint cans.

The old man looks around and notices the word loser sprayed on his house.

Selina and Sean chuckle at the fact that the old man doesn't know the two of them are on top of his roof.

"You damn kids wherever you are!, stay out of my yard", The old man said and went back inside. "Wow that guy needs to learn to take a joke", Sean said as he laughed.

"I know right?, like jeez people these days", Selina said. "Tell me about it", Sean said.

"Well, I'm bored now", Selina said. "Yeah let's go get Jim and Randy in trouble", Sean said as he jump off the roof and started running to the GCPD. Alright wait for me, Selina called out as she jumped off and ran after Sean.

Sean and Selina came running into the police station and ran right into Barnes office. "Hey commissioner what's up?", Sean asked as he jumped on his desk.

"Yeah how are you liking Gotham so far?, did it welcome you with open arms or a big bang?", Selina asked.

"Well actually during my first week on the job, I did almost get killed by a fire launcher", Barnes said. "Welcome to Gotham", Sean said.

"Please get off my desk young man, you are making a mess!", Barnes said. "Alright baldie", Sean said as he smirked and jumped off the desk.  
"So what are you two children doing running into my office anyways?", Mr Barnes asked.

"Oh nothing much really just running around, watching Jim and Bullock hitting two suspects trying to get information out of them", Selina said. "WHAT!, HITTING SUSPECTS!?", Barnes yelled.

"THATS IT, JIM AND BULLOCK WHERE ARE YOU!", Barnes screamed at the top of his lungs and ran out of his office to find the two detectives.

"Hey but he's sadly not going to find-". Selina was talking but cut off when Sean said, "Wait for it", as he looked at his watch.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH", A scream is heard. "There it is", Sean said.

By the break of early dawn, Sean and Selina both sneak back into the Manor through the window in Sean's room.

Sean and Selina head downstairs at the table where they are welcome by Bruce and Alfred having breakfast.

"Did you two have a good sleep", Bruce asked. Umm yeah, Sean said. "Not me, your house still makes noises", Selina said as she took a seat next to Bruce like usual and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Miss Kyles please not now, at least wait till we're done eating, and especially in front of our guest", Alfred said.

"It's perfectly alright Alfred, I don't mind", Sean said as he took a seat by Alfred. "Well looks like someone doesn't want to sit all the way down at the edge for once", Alfred said.

"Eh not today", Sean said as he shrugged.

 **Author Note: As you can see I gave you guys more info about Sean Ornelas and his past as you can tell in this chapter you saw a different side of Sean you didn't see before in chapter 1. Well I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you guys thought about it in reviews, and follow and favorite please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you two are finally getting along well I can see", Alfred said. "Yeah we're cool", Selina said as she looked at Sean with a smile. "Yeah we're fine now", Sean said.

After a nice little breakfast, Alfred took the time to explain to the three kids that he who would want them all to go to school today.

"Whyyyy", Bruce and Cat whined. "Because 1. Education is very important for you guys and 2. I seriously need a break from you guys after these past few days!", Alfred said.

"Yeah your right Alfred, I think it's a good idea for you to be so caring wanting these two kids to get an education, you are such a good role model", Sean said in a smooth happy tone from beside Alfred.

"Yeah you going to Sean, I took that liberty of enrolling you in Master Bruce private school last night", Alfred said.

"What how!, you don't even know where my papers are!", Sean said.

"You don't have any papers Sean", Alfred said.

"EXACTLY!", Sean yelled.

"Whatever it didn't take much time but paperwork or not your lucky I was able to get you back in that school", Alfred said.

"Wait back in?", Bruce asked.

"Yes Master Bruce for a couple of years, Sean went to your private school before his-", Alfred was about to say the rest when he looked towards Sean and glanced back at Bruce saying, "unfortunate tragedy happened", Alfred said.

"Also the school happened to email me some of your own personal records which some of them had survived!", Alfred said.

"What impossible, they all should of been destroyed in the fire", Sean said. Bruce and Selina looked eachother thinking "What fire?".

"Well turns out some of them miraculously survived cause they look really accurate", Alfred said.

"Also here are your uniforms master Bruce and Sean, and Miss Kyles", Alfred said as he gave the trio their uniforms.

"I want to cut mine again", Selina said. "I want to at least roll up the arm sleeve's up so it won't be so tight on my arms", Sean said.

"No and no, their will be no modifying or cutting in these uniforms now do you understand me?", Alfred asked.

"Yes Alfred", Sean and Selina said as they shrugged and went upstairs to go change.

"The things I do for you master Bruce", Alfred said as he shook his head. "It's okay Alfred it will only get better or worse", Bruce said trying to reassure Alfred.

Bruce, Selina, and Sean quickly head out the door towards the limo.

Alfred was about to open the driver seat door when he hears, "Hey Bruce's butler, aren't you suppose to open the door from us since that is your job", Selina said as she smirked. Bruce just shook his head in shame, and Sean just turned his head around pretending to look at something else.

Alfred just stares at Selina angrily and finally says hesitantly, "My bad miss Kyles". Alfred comes over and opens the door for the three children. "Thank you, Selina says as she just stands there. "Well aren't you going to get in?", Alfred asked. "Yes, but I'm being nice and letting the boys come in first", Selina said as Sean and Bruce got in the limo.

"Watch out something smells funny about this", Bruce whispers to Sean inside.

"Brucey you know I have a good sense of hearing silly", Selina says as she comes inside the limo and the door shuts behind her.

"Alright now off we go", Alfred said as he got in the driver seat and started heading toward the private school. Alfred drives by the front of school and gets out to open the door.

"FREEDOM!", Selina yelled as she got out of the limo and then sees the front doors to the school.

"Never mind back to the manor", Selina said as she turned around when someone grabbed her arm from the back saying, "Oh no your not Selina", Jim said accompanied by Bullock.

"Jim, Bullock?, what are you two doing here?", Bruce asked. "Oh Alfred called us to make sure Sean gets to school in one piece and actually gets inside the school including the classroom", Jim said.

"Wait where is master Sean?", Alfred asked as he noticed no one else was in the limo.

"Hey guys what's UP", Sean said from above. Everyone turned around and look at the rooftop of the school.

"MASTER SEAN, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW THIS INSTANT!", Alfred shouted as his face was turning as red as a tomato as he saw Sean standing on top of the school.

"Alright alright calm down sunny", Sean said as he laughed. "Take a chill pill for once", Sean said as he jumped off and landed safely on to his two feet.

"By the way Jim, I don't think your doing a very good job of me, just saying", Sean said as he smirked.

Alfred just shook his head and kneel down to talk to Bruce.

"Be good today Bruce, and make sure to show Sean everything he needs to know about this school, like for example where the cafeteria, counselor office, gym, things like that since he hasn't been here for a very long time", Alfred said.

"Alright don't worry Alfred, I will do my-", Selina interrupted by coughing. "I mean me and Selina will do our best to keep Sean under control in school today", Bruce said with a satisfy looking Selina beside Bruce nodding her head.

"You better, that boy is getting to hard to handle now", Jim said as he came up behind them follow by Bullock. "Maybe it was not a good idea of me letting him go on his own way years ago", Bullock said as he thought to himself. "You think?!", Jim asked sarcastically.

In the Classroom

"Where is Sean?", Selina asked as her and Bruce sat down in their seats. "What, I swear he was right behind us a few minutes ago", Bruce said as the bell for class rang.

"Alright class now today will be taking a english exam this morning", Mrs Dolson said. "Sorry Mrs. Dolson but we had trouble getting this one in your class", Principle Bettis said as he opened the door.

Alfred and Jim came in holding Sean up from the ground making sure his feet didn't touch the floor as they put him in the classroom and quickly shut the door once they did.

"Well it seems like we have a new student today!", Mrs Dolson said happily.

"More like exchange student aka from the streets", Tommy said which made some other kids laugh.

"That's enough Tommy", Mrs Dolson said.

"Also Mrs. Dolson I need to speak to you about something outside please", Principle Bettis said.

"Ah yes, Sean why don't you use this chance to the class about yourself while I'll be right back", Mrs. Dolson said as she and Mr. Bettis went outside into the hallway.

"So what do you got for us garbage boy?", Tommy asked as he laughed.

"Oh nothing much Tommy Elliot thirteen year old lives on 12748 Wonderlic Lane, eldest son of Tom and Mary Elliot, has one brother and one sister name Ben and Lily, eight and three years old", Sean said as he looked very serious at Tommy.

"What the, how did you know-", Tommy was talking but cut off by Sean saying, "Oh I know a lot of things, about A LOT of different people here in Gotham, isn't that right Stewart Winkle born October 20th, 2000, has two older brothers and one younger sister", Sean said as turned his head to look at the guy sitting next to Tommy.

Tommy and Stewart had a frightening looking in their eyes as they were both surprise and scare at the fact that this young boy who knew a lot of information about them yet they had never met him before in their lives.

"Now let me get this settle, Sean said as turned back around walking towards Mrs. Dolson desk.

"One you do not talk to me unless I talk to you, and if I talk to you than you better a answer me in the politest tone like your life depended on it in which it does", Sean said.

"Two you are going to treat me with respect, and if you talk about me behind my back then I will know immediately from my sources and let's just say, your going to wish you hadn't", Sean said.

"Other than that, I think we will get along just swell!", Sean said as he smirked.

Mrs. Dolson came back into the classroom, and said, "Sorry for wait guys but me and principle Bettis had to discuss some stuff".

"I hope Sean was able to share some stuff about himself", Mrs. Dolson said. "Oh you have no idea", Selina said as she giggled.

"What was that?", Mrs. Dolson asked. "Nothing", Selina quickly said.

"You make take a seat by Bruce Wayne please", Mrs. Dolson said as she pointed at Bruce.

"I know his name already so there was no need to point that out, but thank you thought", Sean said as walked over and sat down by Bruce right side while Selina was on Bruce's his left side.

Soon throughout the day till noon, Bruce and Selina had been going to classes with Sean either being dragged into class by three or five teachers, or sneaking his way into by coming through the air vent.

In 5th Period

Bruce and Selina manage to make it to class right before the bell rings, and the door closed.

"Hello class, today will be experimenting with certain chemicals so I want you all to wear your safety goggles", The teacher said.

"Hey is this Doctor Strange class?", Sean asked as he opened the door.

"Ah yes hello, I heard I would be having a new student, so what is your name young lad?", The teacher asked.

"Sean Ornelas", Sean replied. "Sean?", Doctor Strange asked. "How?, I heard you were dead!", Doctor Strange said. "Do I know you?", Sean asked.

"No, but I do know who you are", Doctor Strange said as he grin. "Welcome back to Gotham mate", Doctor Strange said in a devilishly tone.

Sean looked at Bruce and Selina, and three three both exchange some weird glances, and looks at one another.

"Well take a seat by Bruce for now please", Doctor Strange said as he pointed at his seat.

Sean slowly walked over to his seat and sat in it and whispered, "For once I do not know who this guy is".

At Lunch

Bruce, Sean, and Selina went into the lunch line quickly grabbing what they thought edible to eat and sat down at a table together when Jack, Harley, Johnny, and Ivy came over to them and sat down.

"They go to this school too?", Sean asked. "Yeah that actually come here everyday", Selina said. "Yeah we have to now that Jim know's were homeless", Harley said.

"So Seaney, Brucey honey what have you two been up to lately", Ivy asked as she flashed her eyes.

"Nothing much, Sean is doing a good job training me so far", Bruce said. "OWW!", Selina cried out as felt somebody kick her leg. "Oh shoot wrong person's leg", Sean said.

"OWWW!", Bruce shouted in pain. "Okay there we go", Sean said. "What was that for!", Bruce asked.

"Wait Sean's training you?, for what", Jack asked. Yeah Bruce, what is Sean training you for?, Selina asked suspiciously as she crossed her arms eying Bruce.

"He's been training for...", Bruce was talking as he shuddered to say it as he looked at Sean. Oh shoot I got to go bathroom now, Bruce said quickly as he got up from his seat and made a run for it. Everyone turned over to look at Sean starring at him.

"Dang does this water really make you have to go to the bathroom that fast?", Sean asked as he opened up his bottle, and took a big long drank from it.

"Oh shoot I really have toooo-", Sean stuttered as his voice quickly came to a slow stop. Suddenly felt Sean very dehydrated, hot, and delusional, his vision went from crystal clear to a total blur and felt very light headed at the moment.

"Sean are you okay?", Selina asked as she could quickly sense and notice something was wrong with him.

Sean could feel like his whole body was shutting down as if he been poison or something as he tries to get up from his seat to find Bruce or the principle.

Sean barley gets up and tries his best to walk limping heavily as he limp to the boys bathroom. Bruce comes out of the bathroom and sees a ill looking Sean making his way towards him.

"Bbrruuceee", Sean muttered slowly as he collapse falling on the floor. "I thhhiinkk, I beenn possiinnnn", Sean says softly as he finally goes unconscious and closes his eyes.

"HES BEEN POISON!", Bruce shouts. "Quick get him to the nurses office!", Selina says as she comes over to help Bruce. "I don't think they can do anything much honestly", Bruce said.

"I'll call Alfred and tell him to pick us immediately", Bruce said as he got his phone out and called Alfred.

"Right you do that, and I'll be outside with Sean", Selina said as she was able to lift Sean up and started running down the hall way to the front doors.

"MOVE OUT PEOPLE, MY FRIEND IS DYING HERE", Selina shouted as she ran down the hall way carrying Sean in her arms, while at the same time getting a lot of weird stares from the other kids as she went by them.

Selina soon made it outside where he saw Alfred diving fast in a limo, as he pulled up by them.

"Quickly get in!", Alfred said as he rolled down the window.

Selina barley gets the door open with Sean still in her arms and slowly carries him in the limo, and soon Bruce comes out shouting, "DOCTOR STRANGE DID IT!".

Doctor Strange suddenly comes out saying, "Don't listen to him, he's gone crazy!". "Sure he's the crazy one", Selina sarcastically said.

"Master Bruce hurry up and get in!", Alfred called out as Bruce made a dashing run for it and made a leaping jump for the limo, and Selina immediately shuts the door once he's inside.

Alfred quickly then drives off with a crazy looking Doctor Strange shouting a bunch of stuff at him from behind.

"That was too close dude, you got lucky, Selina said. "I know I know", Bruce said while trying to catch his breath. "When I called Alfred, I overheard Doctor Strange talking to someone on the phone saying he had successfully switched Sean water with the real poison serum", Bruce said.

"I kept on listening even more, but that was when he noticed me and tried to grab me but I punched him in the face, and just made a run for it", Bruce said.

"Did he say anything about a cure for it?", Selina asked. "No but he did say the poison should be fatal as long as he doesn't get any immediate medical attention in the next hour or so", Bruce said.

"Hang in there Sean, were almost there", Selina said to a unconscious Sean on her lap and started petting him like a human would do to a cat.

"Why are you doing that for", Bruce asked. "He is my friend and cats like this", Selina said. "Selina, you do know Sean is not a cat right?", Bruce asked.

"You would like it, if I were doing it to you I bet", Selina said as she smirked which made Bruce partly brush a little.

At The Hospital

"How is he?", Bruce immediately asks. "Well we tried as much as we could but he's in a coma right now, it looks like to me there was some clear looking chemical in water he drank earlier and has a toxic chemical like you would find in a science lab or something", Doctor Thompkins said.

"Can we at least see him right now", Bruce asked. "Of course follow me", Doctor Thompkins said as she lead the way for Bruce, Selina, and Alfred to Sean's room.

"He's right in here", Doctor Thompkins said. "Thank you", Alfred said.

"I'll let you guys be alone with him while you have to go check on another patient", Doctor Thompkins said as she left.

"C'mon Sean you have to make it through this", Bruce said as he stood on the left of Sean's bed starring at him.

"Bruce he can't hear you", Selina said. "Actually some people in comas have been known to actually still see and hear stuff despite not actually being conscious", Alfred said.

"Oh why THANK YOU, Alfred", Selina said sarcastically making Alfred face turn red.

"Whoa what's going on?", Sean asked as he saw himself on the bed in a hospital but didn't didn't receive a answer.

"Bruce, Selina, what's going on?", Sean asked but again didn't receive a answer or a glance.

"Alfred man please tell me what the heck is going-on", Sean said as he tried putting his hand on Alfred back put it goes straight through it.

"Oh my gosh, am I a ghost?", Sean asked himself as he suddenly started to panic.

"Is it true, is it true, is it true?", Jack asked repeatedly as he came in the room follow by Harley, Johnny, and Ivy.

Whoa what are they doing here?, Sean asked.

"What are you guys doing here?", Alfred asked.

"Wow Alfred you literally just took the words right out of my mouth", Sean said.

"Doctor Strange sent us here to checkup on Sean, to see if he was dead or not", Jack said.

"Hmm he's not responsive, looks pretty dead to me", Harley said. "Really he's dead!?, ha ha ha ha ha", Jack said as he manically started laughing.

"Okay seriously why isn't that boy in Arkham already?", Alfred asked.

"I know right like seriously", Sean said.

"No he's not dead, he's in a coma right now stupid", Selina said hastily at Jack.

"Awwwhhh", Jack complained. Sean then saw a bright glowing white light from above. "Is that what I think it is?", Sean asked as he saw the bright white light.

"No no I can't go yet, I still have to do so much stuff, and that's going to take me a really long time to do", Sean said.

The bright glowing white light suddenly disappears.

"Guys I'm going to get some fresh air outside", Bruce says as he was about to leave the room. "I'll go with you", Selina said. "No need really, I would like to be alone for a little bit", Bruce said as he left the room.

It doesn't take to long for Bruce to finally reach the lobby as he's about to step out of the elevator, two men wearing all black quickly put their hands over his mouth and grab him.

They quickly start running, and throw Bruce in the back of a van and take off.

"Doctor Strange and Cobblepots will be very impress with us", One of the men say in the van.

"Oh my gosh Bruce!", Sean shouted as his spirit was following Bruce the whole time sensing there was trouble.

"Get back here guys!", Sean yelled at the people in the van but it was no use as Sean had forgotten no one could hear him.

So Sean quickly reappeared in hospital room despite nobody noticing him since he's a spirit.

"Bruce has been kidnapped by people in a van!, I saw everything!", Ivy cried out. "We have to go then, c'mon Sean wake up!", Johnny said.

"Sean not well enough, and he's still unconscious, so we have to leave him here", Selina said.

"Let's go children, we have to find master Bruce quickly", Alfred said as he led the kids out of the room.

"Wake up wake up wake up", Sean tells his body and immediately goes back inside it.

"Wake up wake up", Sean says immediately as he wakes up. "I'm back!", Sean said with glee.

Just as everyone was leaving the room, Selina swore she heard something and turned back to look at Sean once more before she left and saw nothing more but a plain looking sleeping unconscious Sean, or so she thought as she finally left the room.

"Phew that was close", Sean said as he quickly got out of his bed to put on his backup cloths that were in his backpack underneath his bed.

It took Sean no less than 45 seconds to get changed into a white T-shirt, black jacket, blank pants, and some silver and blue nike shoes.

"Yes I brought my grappling hook", Sean said as he took it out of his bag.

Sean unlocked the window and opened it up and got up on it, starring down at the street.

"This is for you Bruce", Sean said as he launched his grappling hook and yelled out, "GERONIMO!", as he jumped off the windowsill.

"Oh my god", Selina says as her, Alfred, and the other kids notice it was Sean swinging from his window room off the 15th floor as he landed on top of a car in the middle of the road.

"HEY GET OFF", The Driver yelled from inside as lowered his window down.

"Hey you should be use to this by now, this is Gotham for crying out loud", Sean yelled back.

"I just got here yesterday", The Driver replied. "Well welcome to Gotham", Sean says and quickly jumped off the car running north on the sidewalk.

"SEAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Selina yelled from all the way down the street. "FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANT TO FIND BRUCE!", Sean shouted back and immediately took off running as fast as a steaming hot lightning bolt would in a hurricane.

* * *

"Why on earth", Trey said looking shock along with Eli, Jared, and Luke to see Sean.

"Well well well, look what we have here, it's your old pal Sean Ornelas", Zsasz said.

"YOUR WORKING FOR COBBLEPOTS NOW!?", Sean asked as he looked at his old gang in disgrace and disgust.

"We had to Sean, since you apparently left us, we were no later than a day capture by Penguin and his men, they ordered us to either join them so they could make some use of us or have us killed, we had no choice!", Trey angrily said.

"There is always a choice, and it's pretty obvious you don't know that", Sean says sternly looking eye to eye with Trey.

"That's it, guys get him", Trey ordered. "Get the fuck off of me", Sean said as Jared, Eli, and Luke try to grab him.

Sean goes over to Bruce and tries grabbing him by putting his hand over the middle back of his shirt under the jacket, and Bruce tries to tell him something and Sean replies as he is pulled away from Bruce by the gang and is punched and kick over the brick wall of the building right beside them in the alley. Sean for once in his life could not do anything just grunt and moan in pain as he took the beating from his old friends.

"I hear people people coming, we got to go now, put him back in the van", Zsasz ordered.

"What about Sean?, do we put him in the van too?", Trey asked. "No I got this", Zsasz said as he pulled out his gun. "Time to make another mark", Zsasz said as he aimed his gun at Sean.

Trey, Eli, Jared, and Luke looked at Zsasz with immediate shock, thought they were still very angry at Sean, they did not want him dead.

"Hurry up, don't look", Trey says as he ordered the men to carry on to putting Bruce in the van.

Then all of a sudden a bullet nearly missed Zsasz head by a inch as it was shot by Jim, accompanied by Alfred and the children shooting at him. Zsasz quickly smiled and turned, and shot Sean in the stomach two times.

"NOOOOOOO", Selina and Jim both cried out as they see Zsasz still smiling and running into the driver seat and drives the van away.

Jim immediately runs toward Sean accompanied by the children and Alfred running behind him. Jim quickly picked up Sean's shirt and sighed in relief saying, "Oh thank god".

"Bullet proof vest", Selina said as she smiled and crossed her arms. "Yep, I never leave or go anywhere without one", Sean said.

"I'm just glad your okay master Sean", Alfred said. "Yeah well not completely", Sean says as he tries to get up. "My own gang friends joined cobblepot and betrayed me, and boy did they give me a beating", Sean says trying to smile but is mostly in pain.

"Let's take you back to the hospital Sean, I'm sure they can help you", Jim insisted.

"No I can't, all I need is to rest right now, take me back to Wayne Manor's, I'll be alright there", Sean said.

"Alright, Alfred help me pick him up", Jim said as him and Alfred slowly started picking Sean up from the ground.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! Follow, favorite, and review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say thank you for all the support I have been getting from people like FanWriter83 and 95. Glad you guys like my story, it means a lot to me! :D Also this chapter will feature a scene that has yet to shown in the current Gotham Series thought it could happen this season, but has yet to be shown. It's one of the main reasons Bruce becomes Batman, and he cannot even become Batman if this thing does not even happen to him. You will easily be able to find out what it is while your reading this chapter. So I hope you like it and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

At Wayne Manor

Alfred pulls up in the driveway and gets out along with Selina, and Jim to help pull out Sean out of the limo and into the manor.

"Where do you want to put him?", Jim asked while him and Alfred carried him inside. "The Study room please", Sean said.

Alfred and Jim both nodded, as both men made their way carrying Sean through the hallway into the Study room on the couch.

"Thank you", Sean weakly says. Selina just stares at Sean on the couch from the far right end.

"Quite a beating you just took Master Sean", Alfred said.

"Eh it was just from my old gang, don't worry about it, I know the way they hurt people so I can easily repair my wounds, and heal a lot quicker", Sean said.

"Right then, me and Jim are going to go down to the police station together to try and figure out where those criminal's took Bruce are", Alfred said.

"So we need you Selina, to take care and watch over Sean, while me and Alfred are out okay?", Jim asked.

"Okay", Selina said and with that, Jim and Alfred left the room quickly, and then out the front door.

Selina looked out the window to see Jim and Alfred leave in the limo.

"Okay their gone now, so let's go", Selina says immediately as she tapped on Sean's shoulder on the couch and was about to leave the room when she heard Sean say, "I'm not going".

Selina suddenly stopped, and slowly turned around asking, "What do you mean your not going?, its Bruce Wayne our friend, he needs our help".

"Selina you can go look for him all you want but I'm not coming with you", Sean said as he tried to sit up.

"Your lucky your cripple right now, or else I would sure get you for this and for kicking my leg earlier", Selina said as she started walking towards the window to go look for Bruce.

"Oh please, I would like to see you try", Sean said.

Selina suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and thought to herself "Wait was that a challenge?".

Sean no later than two seconds after making his comment, quickly thought to himself, "Wait did I just challenge her?".

"Oh he did just challenge me!", Selina thought to herself. "Oh dang it! I think Selina thought I was serious, cause she just standing there thinking about something obviously", Sean thought to himself.

"Okay if Sean is going to challenge me then I'm going to take him up on that challenge and do it", Selina thought to herself as a smirk form across her face.

Selina quickly turned around and found Sean wasn't on the couch anymore, nor in the room.

"Where did that boy go...", Selina said to herself and began to start thinking.

She suddenly heard a loud banging noise sounding like it was from down stairs. "The stairs of course!", Selina said as she raced out of the Study room.

Sean ran as fast as he could from Selina, running up the stairs and locking the door once he reached Alfred's room.

"Oh Sean Sean Sean, you know you can run, but you can't hide forever", Selina said as she smirked.

"You better come out of there Sean", Selina said. Selina received no response.

"Alright that's it, I'm coming in!", Selina said as she got out her screwdriver and unscrew the knob and opened the door to see the room looking entirely empty.

Selina quickly started checking around the room. She looked under the bed, behind the dressers, tables, and chairs.

"What how is that possible?", Selina asked herself as she could not find any trace of Sean even being in the room thought she heard him come in here a few minutes ago.

Then she thought, "Wait a minute...", as she went towards the window though it was close but she notice the switch to open it wasn't close.

Selina looked out the window but saw nothing but the tree's, and roads leading into the city of Gotham.

"He has to be there, there's no place else he could of possible gone", Selina said as she hopped out of the window and and off the second floor to the grass.

"He moves quick for a person who's hurt", Selina said to herself before she took off running down the road into Gotham.

* * *

At The GCPD

"Alright I want men to check here, here, here, here, and here!", Barnes ordered as he pointed at various places in Gotham on the map.

Jim noticed Alfred sweating a little bit, noticing he was nervous. "Relax Alfred will find Bruce", Jim said patting him on the back trying reassure Alfred.

"Oh no I'm not just worry about that right now, I'm worry about what Miss Kyles is doing with Master Sean alone at Wayne Manor", Alfred said nervously.

Alfred looked towards the ceiling like he was thinking about something and just shook his head like he was having a bad dream of some sort.

"Oh boy those two sure give me nightmares", Alfred said.

Jim thought what Alfred started thinking for a second and then quickly just shook his head saying, "Nah c'mon Alfred they are just kids, what harm can they do to one another?".

"Captain Barnes captain Barnes captain Barnes captain Barnes!", Bullock yelled as he came running into GCPD.

"Yes what is it this time Bullock?", Captain Barnes asked looking like he didn't care.

"I saw Selina and Sean running after eachother throughout the streets and roads, and Sean is WINNING!", Bullock said.

"WHAT!, you got to be kidding me!, SEAN IS WINNING AGAINST SELINA?!", Barnes yelled asking as he couldn't believe a actual living human being could possibly beat Selina in anything.

"Yes it's true!", Bullock said.

Alfred just slapped himself on his forehead and Jim just crossed his arms as the two couldn't believe the two children were out running somewhere in the streets of Gotham.

"When they were running in the streets, Sean picked up something that looked like a boomerang and threw it at Selina, and Selina ducked saying Ha you missed Sean, but Sean just kept running and pretty soon in 5 second the boomerang came back, and hit Selina in the back knocking her down and went right back into Sean's right hand, and then he asked Are you sure about that, and just smirked and kept running", Bullock said after a long time talking and instant took a deep breath and got a cup of water.

Almost every worker at the GCPD were surprise to hear someone was actually able to defeat Selina, thought it was no surprise to Alfred, Jim and Bullock as those three witness Sean outsmarting Selina before when he led her and Ivy into getting all wet in the pool with their cloths on.

"I remember the first time Sean defeated Selina", Alfred said as he smiled thinking about it.

"One of the greatest days of my life, I must say", Alfred said.

"Those two shouldn't even be out of the manor or on the streets right now", Jim growled.

"Bullock, Jim, Alfred, you three go catch those two kids and bring them back to the mansion or here", Captain Barnes said.

"Alright fine, chasing little kids instead of chasing a kidnapper, I never get any fun", Bullock whined as him, Jim, and Alfred left the GCPD.

* * *

Somewhere In The Streets

Sean is walking around looking at different houses when he recognizes one and says, "The flea!".

Sean quickly starts running and goes through one house that is old and broken where he goes all the way down to the basement that leads a short cut to the underground like flea, basically a mall for street kids without any crappy music or stuff like that.

Once Sean is at the flea, he starts looking around and asking people if they know anything about the penguin or a kidnapping that happened not to long ago.

Sean responses from the people at the flea were mixed.

Some people said they knew some stuff but wasn't going to share it with a kid, some people said get out or fuck off, and go home weirdo, Sean thought didn't give up and kept looking around and asking people when he asked a person with red hair from the back but didn't notice until the person turned around that it was Ivy Peppers.

"Sean!", Ivy said with glee and tried giving Sean a big hug where Sean quickly backed up a few feet.

"Ivy?, what are you doing here at the flea?", Sean asked.

"Well normally I would say screw you and stay out of my business, but if you must know, I mostly chill and hangout around here alot", Ivy said.

Suddenly a beeping noise was being heard. "What's that noise?", Ivy asked as her and other people liked around, trying to figure out where the buzzing noise was coming from.

"Oh that's mine", Sean said as he took out his phone, and turned the buzzing noise off.

"Oh my gosh, Bruce is being held hostage at the Gotham docks, of course", Sean said instantly as he looked at phone and back at Ivy.

"How do you know that?", Ivy asked as her face looked a little puzzled at Sean.

"Okay so remember when Bruce got kidnapped and I went after him?", Sean asked.

"Yeah duh, I saw the whole thing", Ivy said in a mocking tone.

"Well when I found him, I found out my old gang were working for Cobblepots and that they were the people who kidnapped Bruce, so I went over to try and get Bruce, and of course I knew I couldn't so I put a tracking device on the back of his shirt which was being covered by his jacket so they couldn't see it, plus Bruce told me not to rescue him and that he will beep me on my phone through the tracking device when he wanted to be found so I cooperated, and let them beat me up, almost died like usual, been waiting for Bruce to finally buzz me back, and now I'm here", Sean said after a very long conversation with Ivy.

"Wow", was all Ivy could manage to get out of her mouth after that long story Sean had just told her.

"So that's why you didn't want to go search for Bruce when we were at that manor", Selina said as she stood four feet from the back of Sean.

"Selina Selina right on cue", Sean said with a smile. "Your not too bad yourself I must admit in all fairness", Selina said with a smile.

"Thank you I think", Sean said.

Sean and Selina just stare at eachother and goes on for what felt like an hour was actually only a five second when Ivy blurted out, "Well what are you two standing around for?, c'mon you two have to go save Bruce!".

"Your right, let's go Selina", Sean said and with that being said, Sean and Selina took off running out of the flea.

* * *

At The Gotham Docks

Sean and Selina hide on top of a building as their eyes look over to see Bruce tied up to a pole, being guarded by Zsasz, Cobblepots, Trey, Jared, Eli, and Luke.

"Okay a one vs six should be easy", Sean said. "What do you mean one?,  
I'm fighting them too", Selina said.

"Selina not trying to be rude, but I  
know you have some skills but this is Zsasz, skilled assassin, trust me this fight going to be ugly and you do not want to be in it", Sean said.

"Alright listen here Sean, i have almost defeated you, but still trust me I can handle myself", Selina sneered at Sean.

Sean and Selina began to start arguing when Sean noticed a bullet was coming at Selina and quickly grabbed her head and pulled it down, barley missing the bullet.

Selina was shock, realizing Sean had just save her life or else if he didn't then she would of been dead right now.

"Sean Sean, thank you alot", Selina said slowly.

"Your welcome but thank me later, their going to start shooting more at us so let's get down!", Sean said and him and Selina quickly climbed down the three stories building.

Sean and Selina leaned against the wall as they heard the bullets fire close by them.

"Wait a minute Sean, you lead me all the way out here and didn't even bother to bring a weapon?", Selina asked in disbelief.

"Selina why the heck would you ask me that", Sean said as he pulled out a pistol gun from his back pocket.

"Great so you have a gun while I have a knife", Selina said sarcastically.

Sean then pulled out another pistol gun from his other back pocket.

"Seriously Selina you should really stop underestimating me", Sean said as he smirked and gave Selina the other gun.

"Aim for the legs and arms but no killing okay", Sean said as he made a run for it and started shooting at the bad people.

Sean quickly got a hit on Trey's upper thigh making him fall instantly, and got a good shot on Luke's arm shooting it twice making him drop his gun, and fall to the floor bleeding.

"Kill him Zsasz, KILL HIM NOW!", Cobblepots shouted.

Zsasz aimed his gun at Sean and shot at him twice but missed both times.

"Wait Selina where are you?", Sean asked as he notice Selina wasn't with him.

Sean turned back to see about ten to twenty police cars pull behind him.

"THIS IS GCPD GET DOWN COBBLEPOTS!", Jim shouted as he got out of his car and held his gun up, follow by Alfred and Bullock doing the same.

"Put the boy in the van and let's go", Cobblepots ordered.

"Oh no your not", Sean said as he shot at Eli and Jared trying to get Bruce.

"Forget this, I'm out!", Eli said as he started bleeding and got in the back of the van follow by a struggling Trey, Luke, and Jared.

Cobblepots and Zsasz ran into the driver and shotgun seats and drove off while being shot at by a bunch of GCPD officers.

"You eight officers go after him now!", Jim ordered. Four cop cars immediately took off, chasing the van.

Sean ran over to Bruce and quickly untied him from the pole.

"You alright Bruce?", Sean asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, I found out a little bit of information, turns out Doctor Strange was the one who switch your water bottle with poison, also he was the one who arranged to kidnap me, him and Cobblepots but there was another guy working with them to, I think his name started with a G, but I don't know what his full name is", Bruce said.

"I knew there was something suspicious about Doctor Strange!", Sean said.

"I know, we need to figure out who this other guy is, who wants us both dead", Bruce said.

"BRUCE YOUR OKAY!", Selina yelled out as she ran over to Bruce and gave him a big tight hug.

Bruce started blushing and looked over to see Sean smiling and laughing at him and Selina hugging.

"Ha Bruce is being hugged", Sean said as he laugh.

"Wait Sean I forgot to give you a hug when you saved my life earlier and helping me find Bruce", Selina said as she stopped hugging and smirked at Sean looking at him funny.

"Wait what are you?, oh no really Bruce!", Sean said as he could tell what Selina was about to do.

"Come here Sean", Selina says as she smiles and starts walking towards Sean.

"Jim, Alfred help!", Sean said as he took off with a running Selina on his tail.

"Ah children", Alfred says in delight as he sees Sean running away from Selina across the docks being watch by Bruce who is laughing at the sight of it.

"Enjoy them while their young Alfred, enjoy them while their young", Jim says as he pats Alfred on the back.

* * *

A Few Days Later

In The Cave

"Oh hey Bruce, didn't think you would be down here this early", Sean said as walked around. "Oh well you see umm, wait how did you get down here?", Bruce asked.

"Oh please Bruce it was so obvious there was a big hidden underground cave, underneath your mansion, plus Selina told me and showed me how it worked earlier", Sean said.

"Selina!", Bruce muttered in anger. "Your mad at your girlfriend?", Sean asked.

"No she's not my, I mean not yet but we are kinda", Bruce was trying to say as he stumbled on the words he was trying to put out.

Suddenly a little squeaky sound is heard.

"What was that?", Sean asked.

"I don't know, I never heard that sound before", Bruce said nervously.

Bruce and Sean immediately started looking around.

"Hello, who's there?", Bruce asked as he heard a noise and saw something move in the shadows in the far back middle of the cave.

Hundreds of bats came out of the hole and started flying all over the cave.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH", Bruce screamed as the bats flew over him.

"Get down Bruce!", Sean said as he ducked down on to the floor. Bruce was going to do the same, but was so scare to move as the bats kept flying over him, and some even touching him as they flew by or going in his hair, it was so bad that Bruce just froze and stood standing there in fear.

"Bruce Bruce, oh my gosh do I have to everything myself!", Sean said as he quickly got up and grabbed onto Bruce and pushed him down onto the floor before more bats came and knocked Sean down onto the floor.

"Get away bats, get out before I knock all your brains out", Sean said hastily as he tried to get up from his fall with the bats in his way.

It didn't take long for Sean to realize there were no point in standing up so he once again just dropped to the floor trying to stay low.

It seem like the longer Sean and Bruce waited staying low, the more bats came out and kept hovering above them.

"Bruce are you okay?", Sean asked as he notice Bruce still wasn't talking or moving.

Sean looked behind him and remember and noticed the desk five feet away from the two.

"Bruce there a desk we can hide under it c'mon", Sean tried saying loudly as he could, as bats were starting to make a lot of noises.

Sean looked at Bruce and knew the only way Bruce was getting under the desk unless he pulled him over to it.

"We're going to have to work on being mentally fit and physically fit for now on so I don't ever have to see Bruce this unprepared again", Sean thought to himself and grabbed Bruce's arm and started pulling him as he tried crawling over to the desk.

It took Sean at least a good minute till he finally got under the desk dragging Bruce with him.

"Will be safe here till all the bats clear out", Sean said.

Eight Hours Later

Sean slowly woke up and took a peak from under the desk and saw there were no more bats flying around the cave, like if they had disappear or something.

"Bruce wake up, the bats are gone now, we're fine", Sean said as he tried to wake Bruce up. "Bbbb", Bruce stuttered.

"What?", Sean asked.

"Bbbb-aaa-ttt-sss", Bruce said while stuttering it.

"Bruce there are no more bats here, your fine now, follow me", Sean said as he got up and tried picking Bruce up but he wouldn't move.

"Oh no Bruce is traumatize now", Sean thought to himself.

"Alright Bruce if you won't get up then I am leaving you down here all by yourself", Sean said as he was trying to motivate Bruce to get up.

Sean started walking towards the stairs when he heard Bruce say, "Wait... I'll come".

Bruce slowly gets up and starts walking towards Sean.

"You alright now?", Sean asked.

"I'll be okay", Bruce slowly muttered looking very sad and nervous.

Sean and Bruce walk up the stairs and close up the fireplace.

Sean and Bruce walked over to the TV where it said, "Breaking News, Gotham's youngest billionaire Bruce Wayne, and another boy almost as young as Bruce named Sean Ornelas have been reported missing today, last being seen at the Wayne manner by Alfred Penningworth at approximately 9:30 am this morning".

"Wait at 9:30?, so that means holy crud, we been asleep for EIGHT hours!", Sean said as he looked at the clock above.

"Oh no this is terrible, should we go tell them were okay?", Bruce asked.

"Dude why would we do that?, it's their fault for not checking in the basement, let's have some fun first, before we tell them were okay", Sean said as he smirked.

* * *

Five Hours Later

Alfred, Jim, Selina, and Bullock come home to see the mansion all trash up with a bunch of pizza boxes, dvd's, ice cream, and a bunch of toys scattered everywhere you looked.

"I think Bruce and Sean came back", Bullock said. "Well quite obviously Bullock", Alfred muttered angrily.

"Hey guys I found them!", Selina shouted from upstairs.

"Wait how did she get up there so fast?", Bullock asked.

"More importantly is HOW she even got up there through all this stuff!", Jim pointed out.

Meanwhile Upstairs

"Awh Brucey, Seaney you two look so CUTE while your sleeping", Selina said while on top of the bed watching the two boys sleep silently thought both were moving a bit and starting to snore.

Selina quickly gets her phone out and gets in between the two boys and takes a picture of her, Bruce, and Sean on the bed.

Selina sees how the picture comes out and says with glee, "Awh this one is a keeper!".

 **Author's Note: Well I hope you guys like the chapter and were able to find out what it was in this chapter that has not happen to Bruce yet in the series Gotham, but hopefully it will be shown soon as we all know Bruce can not become Batman unless this specific thing happens to him. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In The Morning

Sean and Bruce woke up to find a sleeping Selina in between them on the bed.

"Well this is very awkward", Bruce said. "Yeah no kidding", Sean replied.

Sean and Bruce slowly get off the bed and crawl their way out of the room.

To the two good half still asleep good looking boys amazement, the entire mansion was clean as the two soon got up and walk down stairs.

"Wow Alfred sure cleans up fast", Sean said.

"We shouldn't of partied last night, Alfred will sure be mad at us", Bruce said.

"You know I find it weird that I didn't wake up last night when she came on the bed cause usually I notice that kind of stuff all the time and always wake up no matter what", Sean said.

"Well maybe you were so sleepy from all the stuff we did that your body was too sleepy to wake up", Bruce said.

"Huh I guess that is possible", Sean said.

"I'll be gone for a bit today", Sean said.

"I just have to clear my mind up but dong worry, I assure you I'll be back", Sean said and left the manor.

"MASTER BRUCE", A voice says and is heard as Sean walks outside.

Sean just laughs thinking, "Oh shoot I actually forgot Alfred was going to be mad at us".

* * *

Sean made his way down into the streets of Gotham. He look around and saw kids wearing dirty cloths fighting over small pieces of food they found on the ground.

Homeless people standing around fires burning in trashcans. Gotham police officers chasing down criminals who had just robbed a store or bank less than a minute ago.

"What a great time to clear my mind", Sean thought in his head as he kept walking.

Sean was walking by himself on the lonely crime filled streets of Gotham when he was walking down one street and someone tried getting his attention.

"Come in young one and let me tell you your fortune", A old lady said as Sean walk by her.

"Thanks but no thanks", Sean said and at the same time thinking "I know better not to trust strangers so I have no idea who this lady thinks she fooling".

"Come Sean Ornelas", The lady said.

That's when Sean stopped and pause thinking "Wait how does she know my name, I have never seen or heard of her in my life".

"How do you know my name!", Sean angrily snaps at the old lady.

"Come in and you will find out", The old lady said as she motion Sean to come into her shop.

Sean just shrugs thinking, "Well I got nothing else better to do so why not".

Sean goes inside the shop as the old lady holds the door for him and she makes sure no one is watching and shuts the door and turning over the sign from saying Open to Closed.

Sean takes a seat sat a table with a crystal looking magic ball in the middle of it as the old lady took a seat from the other side Sean.

"Okay lets see if this lady is for real or just nuts", Sean thinks to himself.".

"You have never been kiss, love, or hugged by a girl other than your mother", The old lady said.

"Umm okay I don't know how the HECK you know that so your either a creepy stalker that should be sent to Arkham or one of Penguins henchmen here to knock me unconscious and take me right to him", Sean said.

"No no please, I am not done yet", The old lady said.

"You have befriended a boy much like yourself I see name Bruce Wayne", The old lady said.

"Yeah", Sean said.

"A handsome wealthy young billionaire much like yourself", The old lady said.

"What do you mean I'm no billionaire, I have been living dirt poor for years", Sean said.

"I was once not poor, but more like middle class or above but that's it", Sean said.

"No no no Sean, your family Ornelas were very rich and powerful people, especially your parents, the company Ornelas Enterprise, The old lady said

"Wait what Ornelas Enterprise?, she basically saying I am just like Bruce Wayne and his parent, and family or something", Sean thought to himself.

"Um lady your out of your freakin mind right now I swear, I'm leaving", Sean said calmly as he got up from his chair.

The lady just grabs Sean hand and Sean immediately said, "Let go of me NOW".

"Oww", Sean says as he begins to shake his head as the lady presses her hand against his.

"You can see it and I know you can now", The lady said.

"W-what are you doing to m-me", Sean barley says as he struggle to let go of the lady's hand, and starts to blink rapidly as his head feels like it's pounding against something.

"I am unblocking the cloud of darkness that is making your mind not remember your past", The lady says as she squeezes Sean's hand with even more pressure.

"Aahhh p-please make it sto-op", Sean says as he sees various visions of his past going through his mind in less than a second.

"Your remembering your past, your demons are very strong but I can take them!", The lady says as she forces herself to hang onto Sean's hand who's body starts shaking rapidly.

"N-no s-stop s-stop", Sean says.

The crystal ball the old lady had on her table begins to shake and glow showing scenes of Sean's past.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH", Sean screams loudly as he possibly could which made windows and glasses break loudly as his whole body shakes tremendously and the lady finally lets go of Sean's hand making him fall hard on to the concrete floor.

The old lady falls down backward's luckily on to her chair, as she gasps for air and looks very tired and worn out.

Sean slowly gets up as he sees his vision is blurry and mind feeling a whole lot clearer than it was before.

"I'm sorry but trust me, it hurt me a lot more than it hurt you", The lady barley says.

"Yeah I would really want to argue that", Sean says as he rubs his head.

"Then again only a few people hurt more than usual hm", The lady said.

"Well you know what I'm DONE here, I'm going to call Jim Gordon and have him investigate this place you and take you to Arkham and lock you up and not only that but you wil-ll-", Sean says as soon as he realizes the crystal ball is showing scenes from his childhood that he once could not even remember before.

"Oh my gosh", Sean says as he moved closer to the crystal and takes a seat starring into the ball.

"You see I told you there were memories that you could not remember", The lady says with glee as she smiles at Sean.

Sean starts smiling as he sees himself laughing having fun playing around the mansion with some of the staff.

"I was rich, I remember now", Sean says as he smiles even more and his eye color change from a dark chocolate brown to a much more lighter recess cup color brown.

"Your parents were on a business trip to see the Wayne's when they first came to Gotham but saw there was something special about you that somehow connected you to this city despite the fact that you were born here", The lady said.

"Your mansion that you use to live in is sadly no more, burned down by Falcone and his men a long time ago", The lady says which makes Sean seem a little sad.

"FALCONE!, he will pay for what he did, everyone of them will PAY", Sean said with anger.

"See Sean now that's the thing, your anger gets the best of you too much now, sure I can understand that by all the horrible nasty gut wrenching things you been through of corse but if you stay on this path you are now then it will only lead you to more pain and destructions to the one's closest by you", The lady says.

"What do you mean, I have no one", Sean said.

"Bruce?, Selina?, Alfred?, Jim?, Bullock?, Luke?, Haleigh?", The lady asks giving Sean a list of names he knew.

"Those people need you and you need them", The lady said.

"I see you on a path to either the greatest loyal good person ofall time or to either the baddest slimiest evil cruelest person ever known to man", The lady says.

"Just like in Heaven, if there is a good then there always have to be a bad, hell", The lady said.

"I can tell you know this too, your own fear is yourself", The lady says.

"With you helping Bruce thought it will surely make sure he becomes the man he is very soon destined to be, thought it will take a very long time till he actually becomes The Dark Knight", The lady said which made Sean flinch a little as if he knew something of that about Bruce or he thought he knew it but it let it go past him thinking it was nonsense.

"Your future thought is very tricky to tell as if not even the universe itself can make it out, it probably won't be clear until by the time Bruce becomes The Dark Knight that your future will be spelled out where I and yourself can see it or love it", The lady says.

"Thought this was the only thing the universe was able to made out that might be possible, The NightStalker or The Dark Knight Stalker", The lady says.

"What's the difference?", Sean asked.

"One is evil and one is bad and the name The Nightstalker, the last two words Night and Stalker are spelled together according to the universe", The lady said.

"Your a very mysterious man Sean or I should say boy, Sean, cause your not even a man yet, just a simple boy like all the other kids", The lady said.

"But the fact that the universe can't even explain your future or much about you proves there is something about you that is very curious and makes me want to know what it exactly is and who exactly you very are", The lady says relatively.

"Well look thank you very much for your time but I should really get going, I have to see somebody I thought I once knew", Sean says as he gets up from his seat and is about to leave when he opens the door but hears, "Wait wait".

Sean turns around to look at the old lady who was now standing up like if she was getting a vision or something.

"Oh no never mind it's nothing important really", the lady says as she sits back down.

"Tell me what is it?, I want to know", Sean says.

"It's nothing really Sean", The lady says.

"Then tell me", Sean says.

"Please Sean it's absolutely nothing you should need to know about", The lady said.

"If absolutely nothing then why are you so obviously keeping it from me not wanting for me to know so I will ask again what is it?", Sean asked again.

"The Black Knight, the universe just figure out another thing about you and immediately told me right now", The old lady says.

"Oh The Black Knight", Sean says slowly as he pauses for a second or two.

"Good to know thank you", Sean says as he leaves closing the door behind him.

"I hope you make better decisions in the future master Sean", The Old lady said once Sean had left.

"Wait a minute that's what Alfred told me before he left me to sleep in my room a few days ago", Sean thought to himself as he was outside but somehow heard what the old lady had said once he had left.

* * *

Sean keeps wandering the streets like if there was something he was looking for.

The sign said "Don't Walk" but Sean didn't care as he was crossing the street with only a couple of cars around driving.

Sean was crossing the road when a black limo came crossing going a little above the average limit per hour.

Sean sense the limo coming fast thought it was too late to run away, Sean instead jumped up as high as he could in the air as the limo went by below him and stop.

Sean landed on top of the limo looking confuse and beware for anything that was about to happen.

"Excuse me", A tall looking black hair man asked as he got out of the limo.

"Please be very careful you are going, we could of killed you just now", The man said.

"Yes and it would be an awful shame for the people to see on the news that the mayor, aka my uncle had ran over some street rat kid like you", A little blonde hair girl said with anger in her voice.

Sean just looks at them in a murderous way as if he was about to attack them but he doesn't surprisingly.

"I'm sorry, I'll try be more careful next time thank you", Sean said as he jumped off of the limo on to the sidewalk.

"What's your name young chap?", The man asks.

"What is it to you?", Sean asks suspiciously.

"Forgive me please, my name is Theodore Galavan and this is my niece Silver St. Cloud", The man greets.

"Sean Ornelas", Sean says immediately.

"Sean?", Galavan quickly asks. "Sean Ornelas?", Silver immediately ask.

Sean knowing something was going on and how the people he had just met knew his last name or possibly knows who he is made Sean run away as fast as he could into a restaurant that led to a bar that led to a restroom that led to the flea.

"How did those people know my name?", Sean asks himself out loud.

Sean decided to go back and follow the limo so he did and kept watching them from a distance when they went inside to the elevator.

Sean being who he is knew he had to follow them to find out what they knew and how they knew him.

Sean started climbing all the way up the large tall hotel from window to window making sure people didn't notice him.

Once when he was almost at the top he noticed Galavan talking to a black hair lady who he calls Tabitha asking, "Are you positive for a fact that it was Sean Ornelas?".

"I know for sure it was the Sean Ornelas boy", Galavan said angrily.

"Once I saw his face I knew instantly there was something familiar about him", Galavan said.

"I remember him but it seems like he doesn't remember us", Silver said in a fiery tone.

"Don't worry, we might of failed at getting the Wayne boy but next time will make sure to get him and the Ornelas kid", Galavan said.

Sean immediately gasp in shock.

"So he was name that had a G in it", Sean thought to himself.

Jim comes into the apartment to talk Galavan doing stuff as mayor when he notices Sean looking through on the window outside much to Jim's shock and surprise.

"Silver dear can you please go into the other room, me and Mr. Gordon have much to talk about", Galvan ask.

"Yes of course uncle", Silver said as she went upstairs and thought she saw something outside the window but shrug it off.

Jim begins to speak to Galavan as his back is towards the window and Jim starts talking and at the same try signaling Sean to get down from the windows.

Sean try's mouthing to Jim "Galavan and that silver psychopath are bad people and they want him".

As Galavan turns his head to the right for a second or two while talking. Jim gave Sean the "Sean Ornelas young man get down from there instantly" face.

Sean then in return gave Jim the "Dude you are missing the WHOLE point Jim!" face.

All of a sudden Sean noticed Tabitha was outside on his right hand side of the window and Jim couldn't exactly make the words out Tabitha was telling to Sean but it look like she was saying "Hello Sean Ornelas, I can't wait to play with your pretty black hair and chop your legs off so I can use them as firewood and use the hair as tiny little pieces to make another victim dolly to my collection.

Sean looked at Jim with the "I might die from this crazy woman so I may not see you again", face and let go of the window falling down.

Galavan turned around and gave Tabitha the "Go get that boy and bring him to me ALIVE with not even a scratch on him!" face.

Tabitha nodded and let go of the window to falling.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Sean finally takes a short little break from running to look back and catch his breath as he leans on a black color fence.

"SEAN!", Bruce said as he headed toward the fence.

"Bruce?, what are you doing here?", Sean asked.

"Well thanks to our big mess last night and for being missing and on the news and stuff, Alfred punish me and Selina by sending us to school today again", Bruce said.

"Also Alfred, Jim, and Bullock are looking for you, again", Bruce said.

"Wait where's Selina then?, she's always with you", Sean said.

"Oh a teacher told her to stay after class before lunch", Bruce said.

"Figures", Sean said as he smirked.

"What have you been up to lately?", Bruce asked.

"I got chase by a crazy psychopathic black hair lady with a whip", Sean said.

"Really?, why was she chasing you?", Bruce asked.

"I was spying on this guy I met earlier on the streets named Theo Galavan who turned out to be the mayor of Gotham and his pesty little niece Silver", Sean said.

"Wait I know Silver and Galavan", Bruce said. "She's goes to this prep school to but I didn't see her today", Bruce said.

"Well I did!", Sean said.

"Also Bruce, Galavan is the guy who named had a G in it that was working with Doctor Strange and Penguin who wanted to kidnap you and now plans to kidnap me and you!", Sean said.

"No it can't be Galavan, he's a good person and wouldn't hurt a fly or participate any serious dangerous illegal crimes", Bruce said.

"Bruce believe me, I know what I saw", Sean said.

"I'm sorry Sean I just have a hard time understand this especially the Silver part, Bruce said. Wait a minute you have a crush on that Silver girl don't you!", Sean says.

"No well umm kin-", Bruce was saying when he got in the head by a punch thrown by Selina.

"NO BRUCE BAD BOY! BAD BRUCE!", Selina said as Bruce was on the ground looking like he was hurt.

"Oh hey Sean whats up?, where have you been?, also Alfred, Jim, and Bullock are looking for you right now, Selina said. "I know Bruce told, I was out looking for information about the kidnapping of Bruce and found out more than I should of", Sean said.

"Hey you should probably come over the to our side of the fence cause that girl does not look happy and is running at you fast", Selina said as she pointed and Sean didn't waste any time to look back as he knew who she was talking about so he instantly started climbing the fence faster than a squirrel going up a tree and was no later than four seconds later on the other side of the fence standing beside Selina as the crazy black hair looking girl just glanced at the three particularly Sean through the fence.

She then turned and walked away.

"Wow you got alot of explaining to do Sean", Selina said as she crossed her arms looking at Sean with a quizzical look.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! Review, favorite, follow, and let me know what you think :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Bruce Bruce wake up", Sean said as he grabbed his arms and started pulling them.

"I got this", Selina said as she came over and planted a big giant kiss on Bruce's lip's.

Bruce immediately got up and said, "I'm back what did I miss?"

Galavan is evil, Sean said. I knew that way longer than you ever did, Selina said. "Oh yeah sure", Sean said. "She actually did tell me first before we met you"; Bruce said.

"More like before we found you", Selina said as she chuckled.

Sean ignore Selina comment and started climbing the black fence again.

What are you doing!?, Bruce asked hysterically as him and Selina watch Sean climb to the top and stop.

"I'm going to find some more information about Galavan", Sean said.

"Tell Alfred I might not be back for dinner"; Sean said and with that he took off jumping onto the ground hurdling himself on the ground into a flip running very fast.

"Dang", Bruce said.

"That kid has got to teach me some of his moves honestly, I could use some of them", Selina said.

* * *

Hours Later at Wayne Manor

In Sean's room

"Hey how did Jack, Harley, and Ivy get info on where Sean's hospital room was?", Bruce asked.

"Oh Jack and her showed the front desk at the hospital the bomb they had taped to each other and threaten to blow it up unless they told them where Sean's room was", Selina said

"At first the lady laugh then a police officer heard the strange ticking and went over to them and said it was a real bomb so then the lady immediately stop laughing and gave them the room number while the cop took the bomb away from Jack and Harley so they could use it for their own good", Selina said.

"Wow really?", Bruce asks chuckling.

"Yeah it's true, I didn't believe it for myself till I saw the tape of it on the security cameras", Selina said.

"Their selling them for five bucks a tape at school and the flea, of course I stoled my copy", Selina said with a smirk as she held out her tape with pride.

"Wanna watch it with me..?", Selina asks politely.

Sure why not but I'm worry about Sean right now, Bruce said in sorrow as he took a look at Sean's empty bed.

Relax kiddo, I'm sure he'll show up eventually, Selina said trying to cheer up Bruce as she patted his back.

"He's basically like me, orphan, a faster, better, stronger, stealthy, muscle, sneaky, quicker, better great looking, more smart street kid version of me", Selina said.

"Actually I think he's more like me, orphan, a better, smarter, faster, stronger, basically what you said but it's of me", Bruce said.

* * *

Midnight

Sean sneaks into the his bedroom quietly through the window and is about to lay down when he feels a certain presence behind him in the window.

Sean turns around to his surprise to see Haleigh behind him standing still.

"Haleigh what are you doing here?", Sean asked.

"I came to see you Sean, I actually understood what you meant when you told us in the message BWM 10216", Haleigh said.

"Aka Bruce Wayne Manor and the 10216 were the numbers on the mansion indicating your location", Haleigh said.

"Oh at least you figured it out but the rest of the gang hate me now and are working for Cobblepot, Sean said.

"I know I know, they had me capture too but I escape when they finally brought us to him, it was easier than I thought", Haleigh said.

"Haleigh I swear your like the smartest gal I know!", Sean said with glee smiling.

Suddenly a cat like meow is heard.

"What was that?", Haleigh asked.

"It either Selina or the cats but either way I'm kinda scare cause that happened right after I said you were like the smartest girl I know", Sean said and immediately another loud meow was heard.

"Okay that's it let's go", Sean said as he got out of the window and jumped with Haleigh on to the grass and they resume talking.

"It's been like a week or more since I seen you", Haleigh said. "I know but you know how it is now, Sean said.

"Yes I know but here, it's a address to a location that's possibly one of Cobblepots or Galavans hideouts", Haleigh said as she handed Sean a piece of paper with some writing on it.

I heard you were looking for some information about Galavan so I was only able to get that address, I also found out Galavan is giving anyone who brings you to him alive a one million dollar reward and 5 blocks of gold bars, Haleigh said.

"Thanks I'll go right now then", Sean said as he took a look at the address.

"Be careful and hey maybe after all of this stuff is done we could possibly do something?", Haleigh asked awkwardly.

"Umm Haleigh that's funny for a second I thought you were asking me on a date", Sean said as he started laughing a little bit but stopped when he notice Haleigh wasn't saying anything else.

"Oh no you were asking me on a date", Sean said.

"Yes I was", Haleigh muttered.

"Umm look Haleigh, girls are seriously the last thing on my mind right now, I'm just not ready to have my first girlfriend or kiss right now or in awhile honestly", Sean says softly.

"It's ok-ay Sean I understand but you are honestly the most handsomest boy I have ever seen in Gotham or the world rich or not, like if a rich girl saw you, I bet she would take you home with her and clean you up like you know", Haleigh said.

"Please Haleigh that is very flattering but I know I am ugly and not that good looking already", Sean replies back.

"Sean you have not looked in a mirror since, I honestly don't know if you even ever seen yourself in a mirror, but you can't see yourself without it and I know you haven't cause you been busy lately but when you get a chance, take a look at yourself in the mirror for like half a second and your be so super amaze on what you look like to me and every single girl on this planet", Haleigh said.

"Like dude why do you think Luke, Trey, Eli, and Jared are always jealous of you half the time when we go on missions and basically all the street girls we rescue are always STARING at you!", Haleigh said.

"Or when wait, I bet you don't even pay attention at all when a girl comes by us and they 100% not 90%, but a 100% the time they look at YOU!", Haleigh said.

"Huh never notice but why?", Sean asked.

"Oh my gosh it's so obvious, YOUR HOT SEAN!, for crying out loud your freakin hot cute sexy, and alot more!", Haleigh said.

"Ummm okay..." Sean says slowly feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"It's the truth Sean, you are very very handsome for a street kid and more than a rich kid and like super way above the average or anything and I thought only rich kids were good looking", Haleigh said.

That's when Sean started to remember the old lady at the place and how she told Sean he was a billionaire and that his parents and him were very very rich people.

"Umm yeah only rich kids were good looking", Sean mutter as he had a hard time believing what Haleigh was saying.

"Look I have to go right now but good luck Sean and be safe", Haleigh said as she quickly left.

Sean quickly climbed back up to his window.

Sean made sure everyone was asleep as he thought he heard enough snoring to slowly open his window and climb out, closing it back up and jumped off into the grass.

* * *

An Hour Later

Somewhere on the Streets of Gotham

"Haleigh don't fail me now", Sean says as he takes a deep breath and immediately started running down the road into Gotham.

Sean took a look at the piece of paper Haleigh had given him earlier and started checking the streets for the numbers of each place.

After doing so with about two block Sean wanted to give up, but the fearsome bravery spirit inside him didn't so he kept on searching for awhile till he finally found a place with the exact address numbers on it.

"Looks like this is it", Sean says as he crumples up the piece of paper in his pocket and slowly started looking through the window where he saw a door leading into possibly a frozen meat locker wide open.

"Those crooks must be inside there then", Sean thought to himself.

Sean slowly picks the lock with a pen and sneaks stealthily inside the place as he headed toward the freezer.

"Hey guys how you doing?", Sean asked as held his gun up at the two men.

"Oh you know just chilling, you should join us", The man said as he indirectly shot Sean gun off making it fall to the ground.

Catching Sean off guard as he quickly tried to pick his gun back up, another man coming from behind Sean as he sense him and he could see when he looked down but was too late to react, and the man hit him in the back of the head with the back of his gun three times making Sean fall unconscious to the ground as the three men grinned at each other as each knew exactly what they were going to do with Sean next.

A few minutes later Sean woke up to find himself bleeding in the back of the head as he could feel it and tied up with his hands behind his back as the three men were about to leave.

"Sorry kid, none of us wanted to kill you cause like even thought you pointed the gun at us first, we knew you wouldn't shoot either way so instead of killing you ourselves were going to let you die a slow hard cold painful freezing death buddy, how does that sound now?", The man asked as he grinned with his teeth.

"Not cool man, I'll get out of this knot you know, Sean said as he could already feel his arms were less than a second away from breaking the rope.

"Oh of course we know we know, trust us we know you are very smart at these things Sean Ornelas so that's why we're going to close this door here and lock it so no one can your screams of death", The man said as he was about to close the door.

"Why you son of a bitch!", Sean gritted with teeth angrily and instantly broke free and made a running jump to the door but was too late as the man had finally closed it seconds before Sean could even get inches away from it and is met instead with a very powerful painful face slam to the icy cold door.

Sean thinks to himself how this could possibly get any worse and then he hears and feels the temperature in the freezer rapidly getting lowby the second and counting.

Sean tried using his body whole body to possibly bust open the door.

"No worries, I once went to Alaska and got lost up there yet, I survived a week out there all by my own so if I can survive that then I can beat this too!", Sean said to trying reassure the confidence in his mind.

8 Hours later alone in the freezer

"No matter what happened I'm glad I didn't let anyone know I was gone" , Sean said to himself.

"Maybe this is a good thing, maybe that's why the old lady couldn't tell me what my future was, because I don't have one",Sean said to himself.

"I'm 13 years old and I have seen way too much crime then nor Selina or Bruce or any kid should ever witness in their life", Sean thought to himself.

"It looks like this is it Sean, you been through so much and it looks like it is finally over", Sean thought in his mind as he awaited his death slowly.

"I don't know where I'm going to go, like I never killed anyone and I did steal but those were stuff I had to do to survive", Sean thought.

"Hey maybe I'll get to see my mom and dad up there!", Sean thought trying to cheer himself up.

"Yeah I will, I know I will", Sean thought as he tried to smile feeling his face as it was almost half way frozen.

"I'm going to be okay, it's my time now, it's my time, it's my t-time", Sean said and thought of out loud in his mind as he finally tried closing his eyes as he felt the cold air upon them slowly freezing them up one by one for good.

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you think, Review, favorite, follow if you want, would really appreciate it :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm going to be okay, it's my time now, it's my time, it's my t-time", Sean said and thought of out loud in his mind as he finally tried closing his eyes as he felt the cold air upon them slowly freezing them up one by one for good.

Oh so he thought...

As close as a second after Sean had closes his eyes, detectives Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock come barging in with big hatchets and immediately head towards the young boy, frozen on the floor.

"Check his pulse to see if he's still alive", Jim asks as him and Bullock kneel down to look at Sean. "Barley but were losing him quickly", Bullock replies while checking.

"We need to get him somewhere hot and warm fast", Jim says as he picks up Sean off the ground. Will take him to the local hospital, I'll call them, Bullock says as he takes out his phone.

* * *

Hours Later In The Hospital

"Where am I!", Sean asks as he tries to sit up in his bed slowly realizing he is in the same hospital room he was in a days ago.

Sean quickly scrambles out of bed, taking off all the wires and stuff connected to him and starts getting out his old cloths.

Sean's about to take his hospital robe off when Jim comes in yelling, "NOOOO!". Sean looks up confuse at Jim questionable.

"Selina is watching the security camera monitor as we speak!", Jim said as he pointed.

Sean soon realize that there is a security camera in the top left corner of the room, watching him.

"Awh man Jim!, I was about to see a show!", Selina cries out loud from somewhere in the hall way.

It doesn't take Sean long to realize what Selina meant when she said that and quickly felt violated a little and just ran into the bathroom to change where no one could watch or see him.

It takes less than a minute for Sean to change and he opens the door to find Selina, Bruce, Alfred, Jim, and Bullock starring at him and just immediately shuts the door (Mostly cause of Selina).

"Sean come so we can talk to you", Bullock instructs. "Again", Jim adds.

There was no reply. "We got a tip from one of your friend, her name was Haleigh Blume", Jim said through the door.

"She notice you were gone for a long time and went to the place you were at and found it weird that the freezer was lock so she assume the worst", Bullock said.

"Master Sean why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?, you barley got yourself killed!", Alfred shouted.

He's still not answering.

"Wait a second", Selina says as she tilts her head up at the ceiling and noticed something moving inside the air vent.

My gosh he's in the air vents!, Alfred said out loud. "No I'm not", Sean quickly says through the ceiling. "I'm a ghost boo, well love to talk but as a ghost I have to so booobyeee", Sean says softly as his voice echoes through the vent.

"Oh no he's not getting away this time", Selina says as she gets on topic Bruce's shoulder and makes a leaping jump for the air vent where she easily takes off a cover of it and heads inside searching for Sean.

Sean still crawling through the vent bust open a cover where it shows the outside but from a very high number of feet to the ground. Sean is about to head back when he suddenly see Selina turn to his way.

"Shoot", Sean immediately say as him and Selina's eye locked on to each other like moving targets.

Sean looks back outside and asks himself "Death or Selina?".

Sean takes a look at Selina who is only 10 feet away from him now, then takes a look outside and says "Dying is much less painful than Selina!", and quickly makes a leaping like jump but  
Selina had somehow use her quick reflexes and barley got a hold of Sean by grabbing his foot as he made his leap.

"Hey Sean what's up?", Selina ask in a smirk tone. "Oh you know just hanging around out here", Sean says as Selina holds him upside down from the vent of a very large number of feet from the ground dangling.

After a few minutes of Selina pulling Sean back into the vent and some intensive arguing, Sean was about to make another jump out when Selina grabbed his arm from the back and handcuffed him to her.

"Wait your kidding right?", Sean asked. "No, Jim gave me these handcuffs in case you tried to run off again which you are", Selina said and with that Sean had no choice but to follow Selina through the vents.

"Hey watch out", Selina said as Sean and her reach a part where the two street kids would have to fall down through a ton of floors.

"Does that lead all the way to the bottom floor?!", Sean asked.

"Yep okay let's go", Selina said as she went over. "No no no no", Sean says as he puts his arm out so he couldn't fall.

"Sean cmon let go", Selina said.

"Wait how are you still holding on, oh your using your other arm to stay on dang"', Selina said.

"Yes cause I am not letting go!", Sean said.

"Okay Sean I'm really sorry that I'm going to have to do this", Selina said as she somehow manage to grab on to Sean's back and immediately started tickling him.

"Selina that's not going to w-w-or-k on me", Sean's said as he started laughing.

"Tickle tickle tickle Sean, I know you like it", Selina said as she started tickling Sean even more, breaking him down into laughter.

"Please please stop stop", Sean tries and struggles to say when he suddenly lets go. "Aaahhhhhhh", Sean and Selina both scream as they fall several several several floors down till they reach the bottom where they fell into a laundry cart.

"Don't worry these are the clean cloths", Selina said.

Sean and Selina climb out of the cart, when Bruce, Alfred, Jim, and Bullock come running into the room.

"Really Miss Kyle's the laundry room?", Alfred asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey it's much better than going down hitting the garbage bags!", Selina answered back.

Sean quickly started to try running off again when he fell down to the floor suddenly remembering that he was still handcuff to Selina. "Ha ha nice try young billionaire street boy", Bullock coughed up.

"Wait BILLIONAIRE?!", Bruce and Selina both shouted.

"Ummm never mind him", Jim quickly said.

"Wait Sean?, you were once a billionaire?", Selina and Bruce both asked in sync.

"I don't blame you for not remembering master Bruce, after all you we're only seven to eight years old when Sean moved in and lived with you", Alfred said.

"What!?", Bruce asked looking questionable.

"Sit down guys, it's time we have the talk", Bullock said as everyone sat down on the floor.

"Thirteen years ago there was a very very Wealthy family living in Gotham and their company was called Ornelas's Enterprise believe it or not", Bullock said.

"They had a son named Sean Ornelas", Bullock said.

"The Ornelas's at that time came to Gotham on a business related trip to see the Wayne's but saw there was something special about Sean that somehow connected him to this city despite the fact that he was born here", Bullock said.

"The Ornelas attack was my case at the time six to seven years ago when it happened, people say it was Fish or Falcone or Maroni, but I have looked at the case enough to realize it was all of them who teamed up to plan the attack", Bullock said.

"Now the Ornelas's were leaving Gotham for good but you know gangs and criminals these days did not like the idea of that's so the Mark and Mary Ornelas and some friends of theirs were on a boat ready to leave Gotham when the criminals came and attack at port", Bullock said.

"Well a very young seven year oldish Sean was about to get on the boat when the attack just started and so was shot right in the stomach falling into the icy cold water below him", Bullock said.

"Somehow Sean was able to swim to a small edge below the port where he fell unconscious and that soon a little bit after that I found him laying there, thought for a second the poor boy was dead but I was luckily wrong", Bullock said.

"As soon as Sean was brought up and awake, I inspected him and soon found that he was shot in the bottom  
right of him stomach but that the bullet has never hit his skin as he was wearing a bullet proof vest at the time", Bullock said.

"I made a promise to Sean that I would find out everything that happened and to bring him back to his parents", Bullock said.

"Which you lied", Sean muttered in anger.

"Yes Sean is right", Bullock pronounces sadly.

"I was never able to find out what exactly happen to Sean parents or the boat that sailed away from Gotham that fateful day", Bullock said.

"But while I was doing research about the case, I had ask Thomas and Martha Wayne if Sean could stay with them for awhile which they replied that they were very happy too and delighted", Bullock said.

"Ah yes I remember that things were a little bit tougher but I still somehow was able to mange with those two young billionaire boys", Alfred said.

"So Sean was living at the Wayne's and was eight years old by the time I had call Thomas aka Bruce's father to send a taxi for Sean to the GCPD but not saying why", Bullock said.

"Once Sean came into my office, I told him the bad news and that I would have to send him upstate which was no music to his ears", Bullock said.

Sean ran out shouting some stuff and took off running into the streets, where I had to chase him for like ten minutes, Bullock said.

"YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU WOULD FIND OUT WHO ATTACKED MY FAMILY AND YOU HAVEN'T, HAVEN'T YOU, YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE TO ME, YOUR A LIAR!", Sean shouted out so loud from the top of his lungs as he stop to look at Bullock from the distance with tears running down his face as he started crying as he turned around to keep running.

"I saw the sadden and tearful look in Sean's face and stopped running after him and decided the best thing to do was let him be", Bullock said.

"Which was obviously a big mistake too", Jim said.

"Nah it's wasn't like look at him!," Selina said.

"A billionaire turned street boy!?, that is really freakin awesome", Selina said.

"It only gives me hope that I can do the same with Bruce", Selina said.

"Remind me to keep an eye on her once we get two miles within driving distance of the manor", Alfred whisper into Jim's ear.

"Wow I still can't believe I don't remember this at all", Bruce said.

"You and Sean were practically best friends when you were little kids, maybe even babies", Alfred said.

"Wait you knew Sean and everything?", Bruce asked.

"Well yes I did but I was too afraid to tell you", Alfred said.

Soon after more talking Alfred took the kids home while Jim and Harvey went back to the GCPD.

* * *

Meanwhile

At A Old Factory Warehouse by the Harbor

"Is it almost complete?", Galavan ask. "Yes almost, will bring in the boys tomorrow sir", Cobblepots said.

"Good good, Doctor Strange and Mr. Freeze are inside working right?", Galavan ask.

"Yes you have nothing to worry about, the monks are coming tonight and Bruce Wayne will die along said his fellow friend Sean Ornelas", Galavan said.

"My son, this Sean Ornelas kid, I seen him", Galavan father says.

"I feel like he is more of the son of Gotham than Bruce Wayne for some reason but I can't tell why", Galavan father said.

"It doesn't matter, both of them will die tomorrow, the dawn of a new era in Gotham is upon us", Galavan said.

"Luke, Trey, Eli, and Jared have fully recover from their injuries the last time they encounter Sean so they will be ready to take on Sean and Bruce tomorrow", Galavan said.

"Excellent", Galavan father said.

 **Author's Note: Hope you like it, review, favorite, follow please, and Happy New Years everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Hello everyone, so sorry for the long wait but I kinda got busy and had a little writer's block for awhile but now here is the Final Chapter of my story Gotham and I really hope you guys enjoy it and you can find out at the bottom of the chapter for questions and the future of this story and the Sean Ornelas Character. This was originally going to be a two part chapter but I thought why not merge them together to make one big mega chapter! I think this might be longer than Chapter 1 but I don't know for sure so hope you like it :D**

Chapter 8

Somewhere early in the morning between 1-2 AM

Three grey vans pull up by Wayne Manor gates and two to fourteen people come out, heavily armed, and start climbing over it's gate and brick walls.

Seven men go into Bruce's room and one of them cover's his mouth as they pick him up and threw a giant bag over his head and then tied a rope around his arms and body.

Meanwhile Luke, Trey, Eli, Jared and three other men thugs slowly creep through the hallway till one of them hears a slight snoring as they open the door revealing Sean sound asleep in his bed with a blanket more than halfway over his body as he shivered weirdly.

"Poor kid must be having a nightmare", Trey said sarcastically.

"Put the needle in him already so he can keep having his *nightmare* after all he does need his beauty sleep", Luke said devilishly as he began to slight laugh quietly

One of thugs were crouched down, less than a feet from Sean's neck as the needle approach him when two eyes instantly open wide and the boy jumped straight to his feet on top of his bed saying; "Really guys cmon your dealing with me for crying out loud. At least try to kill me instead of trying to knock me out", as he smirk.

"GET HIM!", Luke shouted.

Sean immediately started kicking the thugs in the nuts and ran out into the hall way where he saw the other seven thugs taking Bruce down the stairs.

"Bruce!", Sean shouted out loud as he was about to jump and hurl himself onto the thugs when he felt a cold pistol to the back of his head.

"Where do you think your going Sean?!", Luke smiled as he started to laugh maniacally.

Sean knowing there were fourteen of them and that they were heavily armed and more importantly they had Bruce as their hostage.

Usually Sean would take the risk of getting killed and escape but then he wouldn't know where they would take Bruce so he decided to play along and pretend they defeated him.

"Alright alright take it easy. You guys got me. I surrender", Sean said smoothly as he put his hands up in defeat.

"Good cause I thought we were going to put a bullet in your legs to stop you", Trey said. "I don't think he's telling the truth. Something is up", Luke said suspiciously as he crossed his arms eyeing the street billionaire.

"Who cares Luke?! As long as we bring Sean and Bruce to Galavan then we succeed", Eli said agreeing.

"Fine whatever!", Luke said as he escorted Sean down the stairs carefully watching him from behind.

The gang headed over the manor walls and were five feet away from the van when he notice one of thugs had their gun out, hanging from their pocket.

Sean was able to grab the gun, firing two bullets at the gasoline tank of the van causing a small leak unknowingly to the others suspicions. Mostly due to the darkness so they couldn't see very good except for Sean for kid noticeable skill of seeing in the dark. as Luke grabbed the gun out of Sean's hand and tried to him in the head with it but the billionaire street boy was too fast at making people miss him by a mile at least.

"Ha you missed anyways", Luke said happily.

"Or did I?", Sean questioned with a smile plastered on his face.

"Throw them in the back and make sure they stay there", Luke ordered as the three thugs threw them in back one by one in the van.

* * *

4 Hours later

Soon Alfred woke up gasp when he found out Sean and Bruce were missing and probably kidnap when he saw small tiny drip of blood on Bruce's pillow.

He immediately phones detectives Jim Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock who came as fast as they got dress to the manor at this early in the morning.

"Hmmm given due to the scramble up bed sheets, drop of blood, and seeing more extra footprints here then usual", Jim said as he eyed the floor around him.

"Jim! Come over and take a look at this!", Bullock hollered from outside.

Jim, Alfred, and Selina came running out the front door to the front of the manor by the gates, where they saw Bullock finger pointing at some oil on the ground.

"Really detective Bullock", Alfred said a frustrated face.

"How can a simple black oil stain on the concrete help with anything concerning master Bruce and Sean being taken!?", Alfred madly with his facing getting a bit red.

"Wait wait hold on there Alfred. I think Bullock is on to something. Look", Jim said as he pointed at more oil stains on the ground leading down the road like a trail.

"One of the vans must of had a oil leak last night but they must of not seen it since it was dark", Jim said.

"So all we have to do is follow the trail and it will lead us right to him!", Selina said.

Not longer after, Jim, Bullock, Alfred, and Selina were following the trail that led to the harbor to a particularly looking warehouse.

They soon got out of the cars prepared and armed but Jim made Bullock call for backup in case anything went wrong.

"Okay Selina you go around the back just in case", Jim addresses to Selina who goes hoping cat like around the corner.

"Dang it there's a lock on the door", Jim said as he tried to bust it.

"How are we suppose to get in now?", Bullock ask.

Bullock and Jim started to argue with eachother when Alfred notice a small window on the bottom 5 feet away.

"Mr. Gordon, Bullock, over here, Alfred called out which finally got Jim and bullock to stop arguing.

Alfred and Jim smoothly fit through the window until Bullock got stuck halfway.

"Help me get Bullock's big butt in", Alfred said as he pulled on his arm.

After a two minute struggle the two adults finally got Bullock through the window and it was only cause he had to hold his stomach in which last like two seconds so they had to act fast to pull him through.

Soon the cops and butler were carefully looking around the room, being very quiet.

Pretty soon they saw Bruce, Selina, and Sean tied up, each on a pole.

Jim shakes his head saying, "Man I really didn't think she was going to caught".

"So now their probably expecting us now", Bullock said.

"Oh we have been", Doctor Strange said from behind the three adults making them startled.

The three look slowly turn around to see Doctor Strange starring before them with a gun pointed at them.

"Please come. Your all our special guests of honor for today's special event", Doctor Strange said as he led them out of their hiding spots.

"Welcome", Cobblepot said as he made the three adults take a seat in some old wooden chairs.

"Now as you all who should probably know by now that me, Mr. Galavan, Doctor Strange and of course you should know by now, Silver St. Cloud have been working on a diabolical plot together for the past few months and so far everything was really going into plan until you found this Sean Ornelas kid. Who I should say should of already been dead a long time ago just like the rest of his parents", Cobblepot said.

"Shut up. You don't know that! They could still be alive!", Sean shouted from the pole.

"Haha please Sean don't make me laugh", Cobbelpot said as he turned his face facing Sean's direction.

"You know that I know, that I was also there at the attack along with the other mob people shooting at you here on this very same harbor", Cobblepot said.

"But before I do kill you and your friends here too", Cobblepot said as he got a step closer to Sean.

"I must tell you something I bet you really want to know", Cobblepot said.

Cobblepot goes up to Sean's left ear and despite this says it clearly out loud, "I was the one who shot you off the port".

Sean immediately had a flashback of when he was shot and vividly remembered it was Cobblepot who did it as he was laughing loud and coldly at Sean as he fell in to the deep cold waters of Gotham beneath him.

"YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS! YOU BETTER HOPE YOU KILL ME CAUSE YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS IF YOU DON'T!", Sean Shouted angrily looking more furious and tried his hardest to get out of the ropes he was tied up with.

"I must say I really do like your enthusiasm. It intrigues me honestly", Cobblepot said as he smiled wildly and walked away.

Luke and his friends notice the pain Sean was in and his anger at penguin which spark something between the duo.

"We have to help Sean", Trey surprisingly said.

"Yes we should. Penguin isn't as worthy enough to destroy Sean Ornelas. It must be earn", Luke said.

"Umm Luke what?", Eli ask.

"Nothing. Forget that last part", Luke said.

"Alright sure Luke", Haleigh said as she came out of nowhere land perfectly by the gang.

Haleigh you're alive!?, Luke ask.

"Duh. I was always smarter than you three bozo's", Haleigh said as she smirked to herself.

Haleigh. Sean, Bruce, and Selina are about to die unless we stop them right now, Trey said.

"Relax I already got a plan for that", Haleigh said and he snaps her fingers.

The door was blasted open by a rocket launcher!? follow by over a hundred cops and street kids/criminals running into the building.

"What is this!? What are you guys doing?!", Cobbepot demanded a answer.

"Knock it off Cobblepots. This is a rebellion against you and all of these crazy lunatics in Gotham", Luke said with his gun up along with all the other street kids/criminals and cops.

People starts shooting at eachother while Sean, Bruce, and Selina were tied up to a pole on the wall.

"This is it!, the day we finally have Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyles, and you know who Sean Ornelas, will finally die today!", Cobblepots shouts with glee as the shooting continues.

Luke shot his gun at Cobblepot's gun making him drop it follow by Trey tackling him to the ground.

With the guards distracted, and Cobblepot tangle up, the cops and butler apprehended three men and took their guns after they knocked them out cold.

Jim, Bullock, and Alfred quickly went over to the three kids tied up on the pole and started undoing their ropes.

It took only took ten seconds for Alfred and Jim to untie Bruce and Selina but Bullock had a little trouble untying Sean's ropes. Mostly because Bullock was not really a knot tying or untying person, in fact his shoes were slip on's where no tying was needed at all.

Also Sean's rope was a lot stronger cause they only got tighter when he try to get out of them by squirming or moving.

"C'mon Harvey we already got the other two", Jim called out as him, Alfred, and the kids ran fifteen feet away.

"Okay I can't get this knot undone so I'm going to have to use my knife", Bullock said as he took out his police knife.

"Bullock your a good acquaintance of mine but I swear if you cut me then you will die", Sean said seriously.

Bullock went over to the left side of Sean where there was no skin or body and started cutting the ropes down instantly.

"Let's go!", Bullock said as him and Sean started to run but Sean got quickly hit hard from the back of a gun. One of Cobblepot's henchman use on him causing him to the fall on the ground.

He quickly grabbed some handcuffs from his pocket and cuff Sean to a nearby water pipe going into the ground.

"Good you at least you got one of them", Cobblepot said as he congratulated one of his men and slowly got back up.

The henchman handed cobble a gun and suddenly two loud bursts were heard as rocks came crumbling down from up above.

"NOW EVERYONE STAY STILL AND SHUT UP!", One of Cobblepot men said as he held the rocket launcher in his hands pointing it at the crowd of kids and criminals.

"Get the electric stick and don't stop poking the boy till I say so", Cobblepot said and turned his head at Sean who was on ground.

The henchmen nodded and went behind some doors

Bruce, Selina, Alfred, Jim, and Harvey stood perfectly still as they were very scare of what could happen by now.

"YOU THERE!", Cobblepot said as he pointed at Jim directly.

"I thought you were my friend Jim Gordon. You let me go alive one time and all this chaos happens", Cobblepot said.

"I'ma make you pay for that one day. But not today", Cobblepot said as he turned to a perfect 90 degree angle and shot Galavan in the chest twice.

"THAT'S FOR KILLING MY MOTHER!", Cobblepot shouted in vein.

Mr Freeze and Doctor Strange quickly ran over to aid Galavan but he whispered, "It's okay. I have a bulletproof vest on. Just pretend I'm dead" as his head fell back in a dramatic dying like way.

"He's dead now", Doctor Strange pronounce.

"Good. Now goon over there. Bring me my other gun over at that table there", Cobblepot order.

The man went over to the table and came running back quickly but on his way he knocked over a large cart carrying chemicals splattering them all over the floor onto Sean.

"Ahh it h-u-r-tsss", Sean cried out as he constantly was being poked by one of Cobblepots henchman with a electric stick.

"Please stop please!", Selina cried out pleading.

"Can't you guys see this is real life? In real life good guys don't win, only bad guys win in real life", Cobblepot said as he started smiling madly at the gang and crowd infront of him starring madly, horror and scaredy in their eyes.

"Keep on hitting him. Let's see how strong this Sean Ornelas kid really is!", Cobblepots said as he looked at his henchman nodding.

The next electric blow hit Sean in the back of his head which made him fall straight forward to the ground banging it hard causing a big brief of moments flashing inside his mind.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME UPSTATE", Sean cried out as he ran.

"I will cut you up alive and make sure you feel every inch of pain you slowly die before me", Dollmaker said.

"I love you to Sean, I want you to grow up and be the good boy I always wanted you to be, cause I love you", Sean dad says embracing his son in a hug.

"You are nothing but just a piece of garbage you know that?", A old man yelled out.

"I've gotten shot so many times in my life", Sean says coldly.

"Skin him down immediately", A creepy ugly looking man says.

"Hmmmm your going to be scrumptious aren't you? For dinner tonight", A young thirt-ish year lady says as she pulls out a ax.

"Can't you see no one WANTS you?!", A twenty year old man says.

"I might be able to use you in one of my shows", Fish Mooney says as she look at Sean along with a bunch of other homeless street kids but particularly him as she smiled.

"I don't care just kill him", Falcone says as he walks off with a scare for life looking Sean stare before him.

"Never trust anyone and I mean anyone", Sean says.

"How do you like yourself being serve?, on a platter or stick?", A crazy fifty year old lady asks starring at Sean with a large hungry looking smile on his face.

"Your mansion that you use to live in is sadly no more, burned down by Falcone and his men a long time ago", The old fortune teller lady said which makes Sean seem a little sad.

"FALCONE!, he will pay for what he did, everyone of them will PAY", Sean said with anger.

"I see you on a path to either the one greatest good caring person of all time or to either the baddest slimiest evil cruelest person ever known to man", The old fortune teller lady says.

"I can tell you know this too, your own fear is yourself", The lady says.

"Sometimes you can't save the ones you love Sean and that's honestly the whole truth of life", A old eighty-something year old man say as he begin laughing madly.

"Hahahaha", Fish laugh.

"Hahahaha", A old man laugh.

"Muhahaha", Cobblepots laugh.

"Knock it off Sean you can do this just let go. Let go of everything you ever known and loved in life cause it's all gone, everything is gone. Gone I say GONE! Your the last Ornelas alive! There is power in you Sean and I know you can feel it finally coming to you cause you are the Nightstalker NIGHTSTALKER! THE NIGHTSTALKER, SEAN ORNELAS IS DEAD. YOU ARE THE NIGHTSTALKER!, Sean's mind started telling him.

"STOP IT NOW!", Sean says and then busts out of his one handcuff and grabs the electric stick by the end of it like if he wasn't feeling a thing and then hit the guy in the face with the other end of it knocking him out and the does the same with the next four guys who try to stop him.

"You really shouldn't of had electricity and chemicals together like they can really make something powerful out of a human being", Sean said as he starts to slowly float ten feet up in the air and strikes parts of the pillars holding up the warehouse with electric force causing it to crumble making the ground shake.

The gang of criminals, cops, and street kids started running away screaming as they run out of the warehouse.

A medium size piece of stone fall hard on top of Bullock's head knocking him out cold as he try to run over to Sean.

"HARVEY HARVEY WHERE ARE YOU!?", Jim cries out as he holds his gun up searching for him in the crowd of smoke and large number of people passing by.

"We have to go now Jim", Alfred says as he pulls Jim by the back of his shirt.

"No let go of me, I can't leave without my partner", Jim said said as he struggle to get away from Alfred's grip.

"I am not Sean Ornelas anymore", Sean said.

"Sean Ornelas died 6 six years ago in the cold frozen water by the harbor here", Sean said.

"Can't you let that go already!", Cobblepot said in fear.

"YOU MADE ME!", Sean shouts.

"YOU ALL EVERY BAD PERSON IN HERE! YOU ALL MADE ME!", Sean shouts as he is not referring to the chemical or electricity but the fact that thirteen years ago that they had attack him and his parents leaving him an orphanage having to adapt to a street life being poor all this time and scavenging stuff in the dark cold, it all made Sean boil up with anger inside, like water in a teapot in a stove that can only rise so much until it explodes out.

"Wh-o w-h-o are you?", Cobblepots ask in fear as he hides behind a very large piece of scrap metal.

"I am the NIGHTSTALKER!", Sean roars out loudly as the whole building and ground began to shake even more and lifts the large piece of scrap metal off of Cobblepots and tosses it doing all that by pointing at it with his fingers.

"YOU YOU A-L-l made me", Sean tries shouting out loud again but his voice starts to shrink down a bit by thinking of the day when he lost his parents.

"SEAN SEAN STOP", The old fortune teller lady says as she carefully advances towards Sean.

"This has gone far enough!", The old lady cried out.

"It's too late now, look at me!", Sean says.

"No no it's NOT too late!, you can stop this Sean!", The old lady says.

"Hhoo-www?", Sean ask.

"The universe never said that would surely be your future, only you can control your future Sean cause you are you!, and no one else can control you except you, The old lady said.

Suddenly Sean eyes turn back to normal and stop and he stop glowing making him fall to the ground landing on both of his feet.

"I still have a chance", Sean says simply as he tries to smile.

"Like I said before Sean, you are a very mysterious boy and the fact that universe can't even explain your future, proves that there is something about you that is very curious and makes me want to know what it exactly is and who exactly you very are", The old lady said.

"And with you helping Bruce, it will surely make sure he becomes the man he is very soon destined to be, thought it will take a very long time till he actually becomes The Dark Knight", The old lady said

Suddenly a little mini explosion is heard.

"Oh no this place is going to collapse", Sean said.

Sean quickly helps bullock up and out of the building bring him to Jim.

"What are you doing?", Jim ask.

"Doing what I usually do, saving people lives", Sean replied and went back running into the warehouse.

In less than one minute Sean had already rescued eleven people out of the building as it continue to crumble from the inside.

"Sean I think that's everyone!", Jim said. "I have to go back to make sure Jim!", Sean said and then ran back inside.

More rocks and building parts were starting to fall down from the ceiling.

The two children and three adults saw Sean slowly walking and looking around and Sean gave them the thumbs up indicating everyone was out which made Jim sigh in relief.

But something was still quite wrong. The building could collapse any second now and there was no fear on his face and more importantly he wasn't getting out.

"SEAN GET OUT! THE BUILDING IS GOING TO COLLAPSE ON YOU!", Jim hollered out.

Sean look at the gang with a sincere face indicating he knew what was about to happen.

"NO SEAN!", Selina scowled and was about to go back in when Bruce and Alfred stopped her by holding on to the back of her jacket.

The two kids and adults knew Sean was going to let the building kill him.

"SEAN ORNELAS?", Bruce called out.

"I know what your going through right now. You feel alot of hate and anger but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself. Trust me I wanted to when I lost my parents too. But I didn't just Alfred, Selina, Jim, and Bullock stood by my side. We can do the same for you to Sean", Bruce said.

Sean looked over at Bruce and started thinking for what felt like an hour or more but was only less than ten seconds

Sean was starting to walk back to the gang when he heard a loud another loud explosion and next thing everyone saw was a large gap of flames circling around and inside the building and it was heading right for Sean.

All the gang could see was the flames head right for him before a large piece of metal came behold them blocking their view of inside as they only fear the worst as Bullock, Bruce, and Selina immediately broke down crying and Bruce just hug Selina as weeped into her jacket with Selina doing the same.

During their crying the building finally started collapsing as the pillars holding the warehouse up went down resulting in a much more bigger mess and fire.

"No...", Was all the words Alfred and Jim could say at that point on as a boy with light blonde hair looked over at them and demolish building in the distance with a murderous deadly face on.

* * *

Later on that day in the evening

At Wayne Manor

Hours had pass since the tragic at the warehouse on the harbor but young master Bruce couldn't seem to even take a nibble at his food or lick it to Selina's dismay.

"I'm not really that hungry Alfred. I think I will tune in for the night", Bruce said as he got out of his chair.

* * *

A Few Hours later by midnight and mysterious figure open the window to Sean's room.

The person quietly enter the room and as soon as he was, Bruce had turned on the lights revealing the person to be none other than Sean Ornelas himself.

"Sean your alive!", Bruce said with a smile and excitement.

"Well yeah. A little fire and collapsing building can't kill me", Sean said.

"How did you survive?", Bruce ask.

"I ran out to the back of the warehouse and had to make a jump for the ocean as the building finally exploded and collapsed behind me", Sean said.

"Wow so why are you back?", Bruce ask questionably.

"Well you see-. I don't know honestly. I was just going to look in my room for a few minutes to think about something", Sean spoke as his voice was noticeably sadden at the end.

"What's wrong?", Bruce asked.

"Galavan, Cobblepots, and their men thought I had died but in case they informed every known villain, news station, and websites about my whereabouts in case they find me alive. They basically expose me out to the world", Sean said.

"So what are you going to do?", Bruce ask.

"I don't know that's my problem Bruce. I can't really go out into the streets anymore without probably it not getting recognize. Sadly I'm as known as you now", Sean said sadly.

"Then tell them", Bruce said.

"Wait what?", Sean asked puzzled.

"Show yourself infront of everybody and tell them all the truth and what has really been happening all along. I will even company support you.", Bruce said.

I don't the people are ready for me, Sean said softly.

"No Sean. Your not ready for the people. That's is what is bothering you.", Bruce said.

"You're right", Sean replies after 6 seconds.

"I'm going to have to do something I will really regret but maybe if it works out I won't have to.", Sean said.

And with that said Sean walk over to the window and open it widely.

"Be ready Bruce. Gotham now has three people to worry about", Sean said with a smile and hurdled himself out the window landing perfectly on the grass with his two feet.

Me Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyles, and now you Sean Ornelas, Bruce said as he looked out the window at the dark knight filled with light of the full moon, shinning all above over Gotham itself.

Outside the GCPD front doors Theo Galavan stands behold a bunch of news and camera people asking him questions about the leak Sean Ornelas being alive mystery.

"Is this true Sean Ornelas is still alive after his murderous vicious attack on his parents about 6 years ago?", A news lady ask.

"I honestly right now have no response to that question as for all I know is that Sean Ornelas is dead", Galavan answer plaintively.

"Me too! Last time I heard he was shot at the port and drown to his death, A Wayne Enterprise spokesman said.

"Yeah I really have to argue with you on that. Mostly because I am Sean Ornelas and the fact that I am standing right here talking on national live television right now", Sean says as he smirks and immediately all the cameras and news people and every person around all looked at the young 13 year old street billionaire boy with wide eyes and shock.

"Yes I know there are a lot of questions that need to be answering which I will be happy to provide you all with as soon as Jim and Bullock let me cause they are coming and they do not look happy at all", Sean says as Jim grabs him by the arm and pulls him aside and all the cameras pan to Jim pulling Sean walking away with Bullock beside them walking ahead saying, "Go away everyone there is nothing to see here! Move along!".

"Mister Jim Gordon, did you and the GCPD know Sean was alive all these years and didn't bother to tell the public about this?", A Newsman ask.

"No I did not. This idiot right here knew all along and didn't bother to tell the public", Jim said with anger as he pointed at Bullock.

"Sean Ornelas it's a miraculous discovery to know you are alive but where have you been all these years!?", A news lady ask as she tried to keep the microphone within Sean's speaking rage as Jim and bullock kept walking.

"Well you see it's a really fascinating story which like I said before, will tell you guys later but I will say that I have been living on the streets of Gotham for a very very long time, Sean said before Jim pulled him even harder in the front of him as they kept walking.

"Keep your mouth shut until I get you back to Bruce Wayne house", Jim muttered to Sean.

"At this rate will never reach the manor in till dawn", Bullock said.

Suddenly a blank limousine pulled up in front of them along with thousands of news camera people and reporters.

A window went down following Alfred voice saying, "Well what the bloody hell are you waiting for!? GET IN!".

Bullock open the door follow by Jim pushing Sean into the limo forcefully.

"YOUR ALIVE!", Selina says with excitement as he helps Sean sit down by him and Bruce.

"Of course I'm alive. A little flames and a building collapsing can't hurt me", Sean said.

Jim and Harvey fell inside with Jim having one hand on door handle as he finally closed it.

"Also Sean when you said at warehouse that you were the Knightstalker that you meant it as spelled with a K at the beginning right?", Selina ask puzzled.

"Well uh-", Sean was going to say but stopped when Selina said; "Cause if you meant it spelled with a N at the beginning then that kind of name sounds a little bit to weird and evil like".

"We'll yeah of course it's spelled with Knightstalker with a K at the beginning. Like if there was no K then that name would be to weird and not heroic like", Sean said smoothly as he nodded.

Bruce and Selina nodded their head in agreement as well.

"Huh Knightstalker. Sounds better with a K and doesn't sound villain like but more superhero which is a good thing", Sean thought in the back of his mind.

"Maybe together we can be team Knight-Bat-Cat", Bruce said. "Or even team Bat-Cat-Knight!", Selina said excitingly follow by a smiling Bruce who both turn their heads at Sean waiting for his reaction.

"Maybe. Just maybe", Sean said as his frowning face slowly turn into a grinning smirk as he started smiling.

After a surprisingly long drive back to Wayne Manor which they didn't arrive till 6 AM in the morning. The trio and adults got out of the limo and walked up to the front door inside the main hallway to the study room.

"Well your life has certainly change forever Sean", Jim said.

"I know Jim. I know. Cobblepots henchman and people exposed me today. They sent hundreds of letters and emails worldwide informing every news station or website about me so I knew had to step forward and face the people. Either way I was bound to get caught so I really didn't have a choice", Sean said.

"Well welcome home master Sean, I believe your be staying here for a very very long time right?", Alfred ask smiling.

"Oh you already know the answer", Sean says as him, Selina, and Bruce share a grin and take a look at Alfred before jumping on him and tackling him to the ground.

"Cmon Bullock lets go", Jim says as him and Bullock watch as they walk away towards the door at the military assassin, street girl, billionaire street boy, and the billionaire laughing together having a tickling fight on the floor.

Meanwhile

"Sir, all those chemicals that fell over Sean. They were only colors painted chemicals. They were absolutely harmless and didn't even have a effect on Sean at all", Doctor Strange said.

"Really?! Then how did Sean do all that flying stuff and making the building crumble down and those moving objects?", Cobblepot ask in disbelief.

"The only logical answer we could find was that it was the human mind it's self as if he wished it wanted it hard enough that the world let him", Doctor Strange said.

Meanwhile

"The last crusaders are here in Gotham. Sean Ornelas and Bruce Wayne are the future Black and Dark Knights of Gotham for they will become The Knightstalker and The Batman as long as they are together and are at eachother's sides", The fortune teller reveals as she reads her crystal ball.

 **Author Note: Now when I first started writing this story and the Sean Ornelas character, it was honestly kinda really tough due to me not having written in so long so it was a challenge and I have always been a person who love to take on a challenge! LOL. Okay so there was a time when Sean Ornelas could of possible been the future Superman. I know crazy right but I actually have a idea on how to work that out. But when I was writing this there was a big huge chance that Sean Ornelas was going to die at the end and never comeback. Yep it's true I was going to kill Sean Ornelas off when I first started writing this but pretty soon FanWriter83 started using Sean Ornelas in her story such as "Things I'm not allow to do while I'm at Wayne Manor" and Cat's To Do List which is now called "Cat's and Sean's To Do List" and the character before my eyes started getting popular and more attention then I would of ever thought of or think. So pretty soon I found out and knew if I killed off Sean Ornelas then a lot of people will be very unhappy and I'll be getting a lot of threats to bring back Sean and their be a angry mob at my house yada yada yada LOL. If you want to read how Sean got his first kiss then PS its Selina Kyles and she did it in chapter 85 called "Sean Ornelas first kiss" of the "I'm not allow to do while I'm at Wayne Manor" story which is overall really good and I suggest is a great story to read.**

 **Anyways so if Sean becomes a Superhero he will be called The Knightstalker and no he will not have any powers as the thing that happen at the warehouse was just a 1 time thing as Sean did not receive any power from the chemicals or had any in the first place. If Sean becomes a Villain then he will be called The Nightstalker. Which one will he become to be? I don't know that awfully depends on the future as what he is going through and doing as you can read most about that in "Cat's and Sean's To Do List". Sean Ornelas is also in the story called "The Secret Diaries of Alfred Pennyworth by another great author TheRiddler95 which you should also check out as that story is a great one as well! I really have to give thanks to those 2 Author for their support in my story so Thank you guys too! I also have to thank all the fans and everybody who like the character Sean Ornelas. Now here is a question I think people are wondering. Is this the end of the Sean Ornelas character? Nope. He is a main character in Cat's and Sean To Do List, I'm not allow to do while I'm at Wayne Manor but I really don't know about The Secret Diaries of Alfred Pennyworth. You guys have to ask Theriddler95 about if Sean lives at the manor like the rest of the kids so I would appreciate if you stop PMing me about that question and let him tell you guys LOL. If you read Chapter 37 and 38 of Cat's and Sean's To Do List then those are great chapters that focus more on Sean which I suggest for readers who are eager to learn more about him.**

 **Here is a little trailer of the next story Gotham II!**

"I'm here right now with Sean Ornelas, the lost young son of Gotham is still with us thank god", News Reporter Christine Rivera said.

"Wait Sean Ornelas was The Actual Sean Ornelas son of billionaires Mark and Mary Ornelas of Ornelas's Enterprise?!", A local street man said.

"Wow I honestly wouldn't of guess that. Mostly cuz he's been living out here on the streets for so long and he looked like the average street kid but... That does explain sometimes when we would see him when either running from either cope or criminals and he would just be running like lightning fast and did all these hurdles and jumps to get away like a cat or cheetah would do", A homeless man says.

"Hello people out there! I'm here with Sean Ornelas on Good Morning Gotham", Kelly Anderson says as Sean comes out from backstage taking a seat on the chair.

The limo carrying Sean as he comes home to Wayne Manor as the gates open up letting them in and closes as soon as the press people paparazzi come close.

The driver gets out and opens the door for Sean as he steps out of the limo and receives a "Thank you" from him.

Sean walks over to the front door and is about to open it when the driver comes over and stops him saying, "Please allow me sir" and he opens the door receiving another "thank you".

Sean steps inside the manor and is about to go eat dinner when the driver steps infront of him blocking his path saying "Please sir let me take your jacket".

The driver takes off Sean's jacket for him and hangs it and Sean says "Thank you Again", trying his best not to say it in a mean voice.

Sean decides he be better off without dinner for tonight and went running upstairs to his room which was also Bruce's bedroom too and he ignore the questions from Bruce, Selina, and Alfred as he passed by the dining room.

"Whats up with him?", Selina ask curiously.

"I don't know but I'll go check", Bruce says as he gets up from his chair and went upstairs to see what was up with Sean.

Bruce slowly opens the door, peeking  
with his head over to his surprise seeing Sean stomping back and fourth mad and muttering some stuff to himself as he looked upset and then his hairbrush along with some other nice cloths into the bathroom.

"Sean what is it? What's wrong?", Bruce asked as he came into the room walking up to Sean.

"I don't know honestly. It's just that well... Ever since I got revealed to being alive... I don't know it just hasn't been the same since", Sean says sadly as he takes off his vest.

"Master Ornelas! Forbes Magazine named you number one on their Most sexiest People alive", Alfred shouted from the downstairs.

"See", Sean said annoyed.

"See what?", Bruce ask.

"Oh never mind. You just don't understand or get it", Sean said

A few hours later

"Well Sean, I have a very important question and proposition for you", Bruce says as he sits down with Sean on the couch in the Study room

"You have obviously a massive amount of knowledge about Gotham, making money, earning, trading, business", Bruce said.

"Yeah so what about it?", Sean ask.

"I would like for you to become a president, representative, and owner of Wayne's Enterprises with me, merging your company Ornelas's Enterprise and together will be each co chairmen, co presidents, and co representatives of our one whole company together", Bruce said.

"We can find out about our parents murders and if your parents are still alive or not but the main thing is will be doing it together and will unlock the true secrets of our companies and find a way to stop them but only if you do it with me", Bruce said.

Sean face turn from being skeptical to being completely shock and speechless.

"I know it's a lot to ask from you but I know you would love to do that wouldn't you?", Bruce ask.

Sean still speechless couldn't make out or mutter a single word from his mouth.

After about five minutes Sean mouth finally started to make some sound as he stutter saying, "I-I-I caannnttt" and immediately gets up and walks away despite Bruce shouting out his name and for him to come back.

 **There you go and that about wraps this up now so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and author note and tell me what you think in a review please.**


End file.
